Opposites Attract
by The Dragon Kasia
Summary: Zutara. My version of Book 3: Fire. Zuko didn't betray Iroh. Aang finds a Firebending master and a student of his own. Find out what happens as Sozin's comet draws nearer and the fate of the world rests with the Avatar and his friends. Story's better. R
1. Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar. If you recognize it, then it belongs to the creators of Avatar.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Changed**

As they flew away from Ba Sing Se, Katara kept getting angrier and angrier. She couldn't get Zuko out of her mind. She was pondering over what Zuko had said.

He said he had changed. But that wasn't possible. Was it? Of course it wasn't. He had still attacked her and Aang. He was still the same old Zuko, attacking them in some useless attempt to restore his honor. Well, his honor was probably restored after what he had done tonight. He would go back to the Fire Nation and his father would welcome him with open arms. At least now he wouldn't be chasing the world's last hope for peace.

She shuddered at the thought of where they would be now if Iroh hadn't helped her escape with Aang. One thing confused her: how had Iroh freed himself from the crystals? He couldn't have done it. He would have burned himself very badly. Azula definitely didn't do it because she knew her uncle wasn't on her side. An earthbender could have freed him, but they were all bowing down before Azula. That left…Zuko.

Zuko must have freed Iroh. But why? How would that help restore his honor? Unless…he had changed? Maybe, just maybe, it was possible. He had seemed sincere when he had talked to her.

But if he had changed, then why did he help Azula? Then it all clicked. Zuko was going along with Azula to get close to his father again. Ozai wouldn't be expecting for Zuko, his own son, to betray him. Iroh must be going along as a prisoner to help his nephew. She remembered the look in Zuko's eyes when he had answered her last question to him. The look in his eyes was honesty as he told her 'I have.' He truly had changed for the better.

If she could get to Zuko, she was sure they would have a very useful ally. But she couldn't tell the others because they would want to go with her and they couldn't risk having Aang in Sozun until the solstice. That would be like handing him over to Ozai on a silver platter.

She was brought out of her thinking by a loud groaning. She looked back, careful not to jar Aang, and saw Bosco, the Earth King's bear, looking back at Ba Sing Se. The bear groaned again.

"I'm sorry," the Earth King apologized. "He just knows we've left Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation won't have control of the city for long," Aang muttered as he woke. "Wow, Katara! That water really worked! Where are we going now?

"I say we go to dad," Katara suggested.

"I agree with Katara," Sokka said. "His ships shouldn't be to hard to find."

"To Hakoda it is then," Aang said, directing Appa towards the ocean.

After about five minutes they spotted the six small ships heading for shore. The ships slowed as they spotted Appa. Aang brought Appa down to land on the deck of the largest ship.

Hakoda came out to greet them.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed, catching sight of him. Jumping from Appa, she ran into his arms.

"Katara," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you. But why aren't you guys in Ba Sing Se?"

"Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation," Aang replied jumping down from Appa, staff in hand.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. We almost didn't escape."

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said once Aang came into the light. "You're the Avatar!"

"Yes, but I prefer Aang." As the Earth King came up, he said, "This is the Earth King."

"So Ba Sing Se really had fallen?"

"Yes," the Earth King answered sadly. "The Kyoshi Warriors were really Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and her friends."

"This calls for a change in plans." He turned to Bato. "Have the ships turn around."

"The question is, where do we go?" Toph asked as she came up to them, holding onto Sokka's arm. "I want to get off this ship as soon as possible."

Hakoda turned around, his eyebrows rising as he caught sight of Toph on Sokka's arm. "Do you get seasick?"

"No, I'm blind. I see through my earthbending. But I'm blind on ships since they are made of metal."

"We'll see about getting to land soon. I'm Hakoda."

"Toph. At least on a ship I won't have those two morons trying to catch me."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"My parents weren't really in Ba Sing Se. Two idiots my father sent to catch me captured me in a metal box. It took me forever to think of trying to bend the metal."

"You bent metal? That's impossible!" Hakoda exclaimed.

She bent down, putting her hand on the floor. When she lifted her hand, the metal raised with her.

Hakoda looked at he in astonishment. His amazement grew as she bent the metal back, so that it looked like it had never been bothered at all.

Standing up, she exclaimed. "That gives me an idea!" A look of concentration crossed her face and a few minutes later she continued. "You don't have to worry about finding land anytime soon."

"Why?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Because I just figured out how to use the metal to see."

"Can you teach me metalbending?" Aang asked excitedly.

"It's not metalbending, it's earthbending. Of course I'll teach you, twinkle toes. I'm your teacher aren't I?"

Aang danced around happily.

"So where are we going?" Katara asked.

"How about we go to Osha Harbor?" asked the Earth King. "It's a big port city and my friend King Numair lives there."

"Sounds good to me," Aang said cheerfully.

"Osha it is," Hagoda agreed. "Bato, head the ships for Osha Harbor."

"I wonder what happened to Suki and the other warriors?" Sokka asked quietly.

"I'm sure they're ok. They're strong, you should know that."

"How could I forget?" he asked, and then turned to Hakoda. "Dad, when are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

Hakoda laughed, slapping his son on the shoulder. "Same old Sokka. But he's right. Let's go get something to eat."

He led them down to a small dining room, telling a cook on the way to bring dinner. They sat down at the table and talked as they wait for dinner.

"So, Aang, I know you have an earthbending teacher, but what about a waterbending teacher?"

"I already have one."

He looked around the table. "Who?"

"Katara."

He looked at Aang in astonishment. "You can't be serious! Katara is merely a novice waterbender, playing around for fun."

"Dad, I'm a master waterbender. Master Pakku taught Aang and me at the Northern Water Tribe. When we left, he made me a master and turned Aang's training over to me."

"Pakku taught you? A girl?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes, after Katara almost beat him and he realized she was Kana's granddaughter," Aang said.

"But why didn't he make you a master too, Aang?"

"I'm wasn't good enough. Katara can still beat me easily if I'm just waterbending."

"Wow. My daughter's a master waterbender."

Katara laughed at the amazement in his voice.

Their food came and everyone settled down to eat. It was good food, not elaborate like what they had been eating at the palace. While they ate, Katara, Sokka, and Aang filled Hakoda in on what they had been doing until they had reached Ba Sing Se.

After dinner, Hakoda showed them to their rooms. When Katara entered hers, she was pleased. It was small, but she had it all to herself. There was a small window and when she looked at her bed she saw a pile of watertribe clothes. In fact, the room was filled with nothing but watertribe items, and Katara found it very comforting. As she laid down to sleep, the last thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring at her.


	2. Osha

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Avatar. If I did I would be living in a mansion and have millions of dollars. The only thing that I own is the plot, and hopefully, in the next chapter, a new main character!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Osha**

He smiled, putting his arm up to cover his eyes. His plan had worked. His sister suspected nothing. As far as Azula knew, he was still her weak older brother, trying to get back in their father's good graces.

It amazed him how much he had changed. When he had first become exiled, all he cared about was catching the Avatar. That was the only way his father would restore his honor, his throne, his country. He now realized that there was other ways to get the Fire Nation out of Ozai's greedy possession. And how could someone, who had no honor himself, restore it to anybody else?

Yes, his views had changed. So now, with his uncle's help, he'd do everything he could to keep the Avatar out of the Fire Lord's hands. Hopefully, the watertribe peasant believed him. He knew there wasn't much of a chance of that actually happening, but if she did she would be very helpful.

He looked around his room. It reeked of Earth Kingdom items. Oh, well. He'd be back in his country soon, though he would be a traitor.

He discarded that thought quickly. He was only doing this to save the Fire Nation. If the Avatar had to destroy the whole Fire Nation of get to Ozai, he would. If he could challenge his father to an Agni Kai first, and win, he could call the war off and the Avatar would have no reason to come after him. He hoped.

Groaning, he rolled over, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

-----

She woke up, sunlight shining across her face. She needed to find something to cover that stupid window.

Getting dressed, she went of her room, making her way to the deck.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed as she went over to him. "I'm glad you're up! I was getting bored by myself. Can we practice waterbending?"

Laughing, she agreed. She spent the rest of the time until the others woke teaching Aang a new waterbending trick she had invented.

After a while their practice session was interrupted by Hagoda coming up to them. "Hey Katara, Aang. Where are the others?"

"Still asleep, I think," Aang answered.

"I'm awake," Toph called as she appeared on the deck. "I'm so glad I can go around a ship without having to hold on to someone."

"I couldn't agree more." They all turned to see Sokka.

"You're complaining? Try being blind," Toph retorted.

At that moment Bato came up to their little group. "We're almost at Osha," he said, pointing to a spot on the shore, which was steadily coming closer.

"I don't think we should be announcing that I'm here," Aang said, pointing to Appa.

"Aang, what do you expect us to do with Appa? He's a gigantic flying bison. We can't just cover him up!"

"Thanks, Sokka, for stating the obvious. What I mean is we'll have Appa wait for us in the woods, along with the bear. The Earth King and I will disguise ourselves in order to blend in."

"Leave Bascow?" the Earth King demanded as he entered the deck. "You're insane!"

"I agree with Aang. Appa and Bascow would draw too much attention and we don't want Zuko and Azula to find out where we are," Katara told him.

"But Bascow!"

"Bascow will be fine. Appa will take care of him and we'll have Appa bring him at night once we're in the palace," Aang told him.

"I guess that would work," the Earth King relented.

"Now that that's settled, let's get you two some different clothes," Hagoda said as he led Aang and the Earth King away.

-----

A pounding on the door knocked him out of his mediation. The flame he was tossing back and forth grew with his anger. He hated being interrupted while mediating.

"Zuko!" his sister called.

Getting up, he threw open the door. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you and I are returning to the Fire Nation."

"What?"

"I just received a message from father. He wants us to return to the Fire Nation with Uncle. I guess we'll have to leave the city in the hands of Ty Lee and Mai. They and the Dai Lee will keep the city in order."

"We're going home?"

"See? Told you you made the right choice. We're leaving in an hour." She turned to go. "Oh, yea, I almost forgot. Uncle wants to see you. He doesn't look happy."

"Why would he? He's a prisoner and I just betrayed him."

"Good point. See him before we leave. The guards are getting annoyed and I'm getting annoyed with their complaining."

"Oh, if it makes you more comfortable, I'll be sure to go see him right away," he said sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, Zuzu. I'm not in the mood," she said, walking away.

He shut the door, turning and shooting a fireball out the window.

_It's for the Fire Nation_, he thought._ I can handle my sister. Besides, it's not my fault Uncle is a prisoner. I told him to run, save himself, that I would be fine. He didn't listen to me. There's nothing I can do about that._

He started packing, slightly calmer than he had been when his sister had first knocked.

-----

"Let me pass," Zuko ordered the guards. They hurried to obey, opening the door for him. As Zuko entered, they shut the door again.

Zuko approached the bars separating him from Iroh. "What is it Uncle?"

"Just checking up on you."

"I'm fine. We leave for the Fire Nation soon." He paused. "I told you to run. Why didn't you listen?"

"I stood by you when you were exiled, Zuko. Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?"

"But Uncle!"

"No buts, nephew. I'm staying, and that's that."

Zuko groaned.

-----

"Appa, go in the woods and stay out of sight," Aang told the bison. "Protect Bascow and bring him with you to the palace when I call. Now go on Appa.Yip Yip!"

Aang backed away as Appa took off, Bascow on his back.

Hagoda came up to them. "We're almost at Osha. Where's the Earth King?"

"Bascow!" they turned to see the Earth King leaning over the ship rail, waving at the small white speck in the sky.

"Stop that," Katara ordered, going over to him. "We're going to be at Osha in a few minutes. Bascow will be fine."

After pulling him off the rail, she turned to look at Osha, which was steadily growing closer.

Katara was worried. Someone was bound to notice Aang, he was the Avatar! And the Earth King would be easily noticed as well.

"Don't worry Katara. Nobody will notice Aang or the Earth King," Sokka said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not so sure."

"Stop worrying Katara," Aang said, coming up to them. "It'll be fine."

Katara sighed, turning her attention to the city before them.

The city was huge. Not as large as Ba Sing Se, but as large as Omashu. It was one of the Earth Kingdom's largest cities. The city was on a large hill, the palace on the top. The noble's houses surrounded the palace, little miniature palaces themselves.

The city really was magnificent. Maybe, just maybe, nobody would notice them.

Their ship entered the dock. She walked over to her father, and they walked off the ship into the city.

As they started off for the palace, Katara noticed the stares they were receiving. Hopefully the people would be focused on the fact that they were from the watertribe, and not notice Aang or the Earth King.

Hopefully.

* * *

Read & Review! 


	3. Charades

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own ATLA. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would have millions of dollars and be living in a palace like the one in Osha.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Charades**

Zuko watched as a group of guards walked his uncle onto the ship. His face was a mask of indifference as they led him down to the cells.

He groaned. Why hadn't his uncle listened to him? Then he wouldn't have to worry about what his father was planning to do to Iroh.

He just hoped his uncle was going to be ok.

"Zuko!" Zuko turned to see his sister coming up the ramp. "Have they brought uncle aboard yet?"

"Yes," he replied, trying very hard not to shoot a fireball at her head.

"Good. We can leave. I was getting bored of Ba Sing Se."

He said nothing, too busy struggling to keep his emotions masked. When she left, he sighed. He was starting to wonder if he could actually keep up this charade.

-----

Katara looked back at Aang, noticing that he too was keeping a sharp eye on the crowd. In fact, the only members of their group not watching the crowd was Sokka and the Earth King.

She was relieved when the crowd started thinning out. Her guard lessened and she found herself actually enjoying the walk. As they got closer to the palace, the buildings became nicer. They soon left the slums around the harbor and entered the area where the merchants lived. It was nicer than the slums. There was no stray animals running around, no foul odor. This level of the city was clean and well kept.

The area grew nicer and nicer as they got closer to the nobles' level. The buildings became larger and more elaborate, and they weren't crowded as closely together as before.

Katara noticed the guards as they entered the nobles' level, which was a small ring of large, grand houses surrounding the palace. Katara frowned s she noticed the worried expressions on the guards' faces. Their bodies were tense, as if they were expecting an attack. Their hands never strayed from the hilts of their weapons.

The walls of the palace grew taller and taller. They finally arrived at the main doors of the palace walls. The double doors bore a gold design of two dragons, a flying bison, and a hippogriff. She was amazed by the wonderful design, so lifelike that if it had been colored she would have believed it was real. The gasp of awe from Aang told her he felt the same way.

As they passed through the doors, Katara wondered what the design meant.

-----

"Zuko!"

He turned to see Azula running towards him, a hawk on her shoulder. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the triumphant look on her face.

"Yes, Azula?"

"The Avatar is in Osha. One of our spies saw the water tribe peasants walking through the city. Apparently they didn't disguise the Avatar well enough. So now we are taking a little detour to pick up the Avatar."

"Great!" he exclaimed with forced enthusiasm.

"Well, you don't have to be so happy about it," she said sarcastically.

"I don't care about the Avatar anymore. I already have my honor."

"The Avatar still needs to be captured to keep the Fire Nation and father safe."

"Then what are we waiting for? To Osha it is."

She seemed happy with his answer, for she turned and left to find the captain.

Zuko sighed. Now he would have to find a way to keep the Avatar out of Azula's clutches.

-----

The palace lay before them, stretched out in all its glory. Katara was amazed by the splendor of the palace's many towers. She was glad she had seen the palace of Ba Sing Se, for the elaborate and elegant palace didn't awe her like it would have otherwise. Still, she was very impressed with what she saw before her.

As they reached the main steps of the palace, they were greeted by a trio of guards. Aang and the Earth King walked up pass the group to talk with the guards.

The guards looked at their group warily. "State your business," the captain asked suspiciously

"I'm the Avatar. I've brought he King of Ba Sing Se here to seek refuge with his friend, King Fallonor."

"The Avatar?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "Do you know how many kids we see a day saying **they** are the Avatar? Well, I have news for you kids! The Avatar is 112 years old1'

"Well, technically I'm 112, but really I'm only 12. And I am the Avatar. My identity is not something I would lie about."

"Prove you're the Avatar!" said one of the other two guards.

"Silence!" the Captain hissed over his shoulder, glaring at the offender. "Who's in charge here?"

"You are Captain Geshu," the guard answered, looking at the ground.

"And what were my orders?"

"To be silent, sir."

"Then obey them!" with a final glare, he turned back to Aang. "He does have a point though. Prove you are the Avatar and you may see the King."

With a blast of Airbending, Aang sent the Captain flying against his men, sending them crashing to the ground. The Captain scrambled to his feet, shocked. "W-w-welcome, Avatar. You and your friends come with me and I will be honored to show you to the palace's finest rooms."

Captain Geshu led the group through the main doors of the palace, which also bore the dragons, hippogriff, and bison design. When she saw the inside of the palace, she stopped in awe, causing Toph to run into her.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, Toph," Katara apologized distractedly, too focused on the palace to pay much attention.

The interior was amazing. There were two staircases in her line of vision, each going along one side of the wall. They were trimmed in gold, the designs too small for her to see from so far away. Each staircase had a dragon statue beside it, which looked as if it was made of gold. The dragons were rearing on their rear paws, flames spurting out of their mouth, which formed a beautiful golden arch over the steps.

She looked at the central hallway, which looked like it would extend forever. The floor was made of marble, and a long golden carpet ran down the center.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to fully enjoy the view, for Captain Geshu led them up the left flight of stairs. He stopped at the first landing, leading them off the steps. They passed another statue, this time of a hippogriff. Its wings were folded gracefully along its back, its head turned to greet people as they left the steps.

Geshu led them down a hallway, turning left onto another a minute later. This hallway was lined with door after door. He stopped and turned to Aang.

"These rooms are all guest suites. They're empty so there is plenty of room for your group. Feel free to get settled in while I go talk to the King."

He bowed to Aang and then left, heading back in the direction they had come.

Hakoda turned to his tribe. "You heard the Captain. Pick a room." He turned and went into the nearest room, shutting the door behind him.

Katara turned to Aang. "Will you let me know when it is time to see the King?"

"Of course, Katara."

She smiled, and then turned and went into the room next to her fathers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aang enter the room next to hers. As she closed the door, she saw that the back of it was emblazoned with the same dragons, hippogriff, and bison design. What did it mean?

* * *

Read & Review! 


	4. Kasia

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. Only OC's and the plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Kasia**

Expecting her room to be the traditional Earth Kingdom green, she was surprised to see the blue that dominated the room. A light blue blanket covered a large bed with a light blue canopy to match. There were light blue rugs on the wood floor. A dresser rested along one wall, a blue couch and a couple of chairs along another. A door was partway open, revealing a bathroom that was also dominated with blue.

Going over to the one window, Katara looked out over the ocean. She could see their small Water Tribe fleet in the harbor, works of art from her point of view. They reminded her of her father and how glad she was to be back with him.

Looking back at the bed, she decided to take a nap before it was time to see the King. Lying on top of the blankets, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----

Zuko paced his room, trying to figure out how to keep the Avatar free from Azula. They should reach Osha tomorrow and Azula planned to go after the Avatar tomorrow night. He didn't have much time.

He groaned when he realized that he would have to leave Azula. She would surely notice his absence and figure out what he was doing. Though his sister may be insane, she wasn't stupid.

That meant that he would have to free Iroh as well. He wasn't going to leave his uncle a prisoner of his sister.

-----

A knocking on the door tore Katara away from her dreams.

"Katara, wake up!" Aang called.

"I'm coming!" she answered irritably as she got out of bed.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Aang's cheerful face. "The King has invited us to join him for dinner."

"When?"

"In about an hour."

"Come get me then, okay?"

"Sure Katara," Aang said happily, going down the hallway on his air-scooter.

-----

She opened the door, going out into the hallway where Aang, Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, and her father awaited her. Like her, they were all wearing new clothes, which King Fallonor had had brought to them.

As they tried to retrace the path they took when they had arrived, Geshu came up the stairs.

"Good, you're ready," he said, seeing them heading in his direction. "Follow me," he continued before turning and heading back down the stairs.

He led their group back to the main entrance, this time leading them down the main hallway. He opened the third door they passed on the right, leading them into a large room dominated by a long table. Geshu led the group to the end of the table, seating Aang to the right of the throne at the end, and the Earth King to the left. Katara seated herself beside Aang, Sokka beside her. Hakoda sat beside the Earth King, with Toph on his other side.

Satisfied with the seating arrangement, he bowed to them respectively. "King Fallonor will be wit you shortly," he said, before turning and exiting the room.

After he left, servants entered, carrying covered trays. Bowing to their group, they set the trays down on the center of the table. Bowing again, they left the dining hall.

Sokka, eyeing the food, reached over to remove one of the coverings on the trays. Katara barely managed to pull his arm away.

"You can't eat yet!" she hissed at him.

Pouting, he crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"The King isn't here yet! Do you really want to be so rude?"

Glaring at her, he answered. "Yes."

Before she could reply, the doors opened, revealing a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. His emerald green shirt matched the color of his eyes. The Osha family seal on the left side of his chest stood out nicely in gold against the green of his shirt. His light brown hair was shoulder length, swept to the side to keep it out of his eyes. Walking to the head of the table, he seated himself as servants entered the room. They removed the covers from the trays before bowing and leaving the room.

"Welcome to Osha," King Fallonor started, speaking to the whole group.

"King Fallonor-" Aang began, but was cut off.

"Avatar Aang, there will be plenty of time to discuss why you are here. It can surely wait until after we have had our meal."

Aang merely nodded.

"Good. Then let's eat!" King Fallonor began to help himself to the feast laid out before them. Seeing the King began to eat, Sokka jumped for the food, piling his plate high with all the food he could reach.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, appalled at his behavior.

"What?" he asked, his mouth stuffed full of food.

King Fallonor roared with laughter. "Don't worry about it. He reminds me of my son. Always hungry. Avatar Aang, would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

Face red with embarrassment, he began introducing everyone to King Fallonor. "King Fallonor, this is Hakoda, head of the Southern Water Tribe," he began, nodding in Hakoda's direction. "This is his daughter, Master Waterbender Katara, his son Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and this is Master Earthbender Toph Bei Fong, of the Bei Fong family. And of course you already know the Earth King."

After greeting everyone, King Fallonor started conversing with the Earth King.

"Kadder, I didn't see Bosco anywhere. Did you leave him in Ba Sing Se?"

"Of course not, Fallonor. We just couldn't bring him with us through the city without attracting unwanted attention to my presence. So Bosco is now in the care of Appa, the Avatar's flying bison, until we can bring him into the palace."

"That was a very wise decision. I'm assuming they will be coming tonight?"

"You'd have to ask the Avatar."

"Correct," Aang answered.

"Good. I have the perfect place where they can stay."

They spent the rest of the meal talking about Aang's travels and what life had been like at the air temple where he had once lived.

-----

He searched through his trunk, putting all his clothes aside until he reached the bottom. There he found what he sought, lifting it out and walking over to his bed. He sat down, staring at the object as if it were alive.

He had once given up his alias, but now he needed it again. He was glad that he had taken the time and went out to find another to replace the one he had thrown into the lake.

He didn't want to use it, but what choice did he have? It would protect his true identity when he freed his uncle and help him keep the Avatar safe. Yes, the Avatar knew the face behind the mask, but the others didn't. He certainly wouldn't have time to battle that stupid Water Tribe warrior. Hopefully the Avatar would accept his assistance, even though he had 'sided' with his sister.

Yes, it was time for the Blue Spirit to return.

-----

As the servants cleared the table, King Fallonor stood, the others following his example.

"If you'd follow me, we shall discuss why you have come to Osha," he said, turning and leaving the dining hall, the others behind him.

He led them further down the hallway, opening a door on the left. Following him, they entered a large room. Couches and chairs were arranged in a matter so that one person could easily talk with anyone else in the room. The room was lit with small lamps, which resided at the end of each couch, giving off a comfortable globe of warmth.

King Fallonor sat down on one of the couches, motioning for everyone else to do the same. After everyone had sat down, Aang began to tell King Fallonor about the downfall of Ba Sing Se.

King Fallonor listened attentively to the whole story, even when someone would interrupt to add some minor detail. When Aang finished, the King sighed.

"Of course King Kadder can stay here at the palace. But I have my own problem with which I am hoping you can help me with," he told Aang.

"I'll try. After all, it's my job to help people."

Running a hand through his hair, he continued. "My children are in great peril here in the city. I'm-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door opened before the King could answer and a young girl around Sokka's age entered.

Motioning her over, King Fallonor introduced her to the others. "This is my oldest daughter, Princess Kasia."

As she sat down beside her father, the others studied her appearance. She was not dressed as they would have expected a princess of Osha to dress. She wore a burgundy robe with sleeves that widened until they ended just before her elbows. The v-shaped neckline of her robe was trimmed in a band of white, as was the end of her sleeves and the end of the robe. The trim was decorated with red and black embroidery in an elegant design of dragons and flames. A red dragon with silver tipped wings decorated the left side of the robe. The robe ended just after her knees and had a long split up the right side, revealing light red pants. Her black slipper type shoes matched the black sash that wrapped around her middle, the ends hanging loosely down her left side. The Osha family seal covered the knot where the sash tied together.

Her brown hair, with red highlights, was pulled back at the base of her neck, braided for several inches with red ribbon intertwined before it was left to fall down her back gracefully in curls, ending at her lower back. Only two strands of shorter hair were left loose to frame her face.

One of the few things she wore to show her rank was the Osha family seal of two dragons, a flying bison, and a hippogriff on a gold chain around her neck.

One by one their eyes met hers, shocked by what they saw. Instead of the emerald green eyes of her father, Kasia's eyes were golden orbs.

Kasia was…a firebender.

* * *

AN: No, I am not self-centered. Kasia is a name I found out of The Masterharper of Pern by Anne McCaffrey, who is one of my favorite authors. I love the name and use it for anything I possibly can (emails, names, OC's in stories)

So anyway,

Read & Review!


	5. The Avatar Siblings

Finally! I've had this chapter ready for almost a week. But the little demonic computer wouldn't let me update. Anyway, here it is. There's plenty of new characters, but I believe you will like them.

Disclaimer: I don't own A;TLA. If I did I would be in the tropics instead of this icebox.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Avatar Siblings**

"FIREBENDER!" Sokka yelled, pulling out his boomerang and aiming it at Kasia.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Kasia said sarcastically, bringing up a small white flame and twirling it between her fingers. Seeing Sokka getting to throw his boomerang, she sent the flame at his weapon. Sokka dropped it quickly as the metal glowed red from the heat.

"Kasia, please stop terrorizing Sokka," her father implored, looking at her pointedly.

"Fine," she grumbled, still sending death glares at the Water Tribe boy.

"King Fallonor, how can Kasia be a firebender if she comes from a long line of earthbenders?" Hakoda asked, puzzled.

"My Great-great-great-grandfather Paulin was a firebender," Kasia answered before her father had time to speak.

"Before I married into the Osha royal family, I was a younger prince of the city of Bendon. Our family didn't take over the city until my grandfather. Our line had been purely earthbenders ever since.

"How did a firebender's descendents become Earth Kingdom royalty?" Toph asked.

"Paulin married a waterbender and their waterbender daughter married an earthbender. Their son, my great-grandfather, became King of Bendon when the city was built," Kasia answered.

"That's right, and its thanks to Paulin and Irene, his waterbending wife, that I am in need of your assistance, Avatar Aang," King Fallonor finished.

"He is also in need of your assistance, Avatar Aang, because he wouldn't listen to his daughter and had to show her off to the city," Kasia commented angrily.

"I know, Kasia, I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before continuing. "Anyway, Avatar Aang, I should probably tell you about Kasia's sisters. You're not the last airbender, as you probably believe."

"Huh?"

"I'm not?!"

"Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"Of course he is!"

Those statements of surprise were said at the same time, so that they came out as a jumble of words.

King Fallonor continued, ignoring the shocked reactions of the group. "My second oldest daughter, Lessa, is our fourteen-year-old waterbender. That was expected since Kasia was a firebender. The real surprise came with our youngest daughter, twelve-year-old Veralidaine-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

A woman who appeared to be in her late thirties entered, her elegant emerald green silk robe trailing behind her. Her long, curly red hair was pulled back away from her face. As she sat down beside Kasia, King Fallonor introduced her to the group.

"This is my wife, Queen Kyra. Kyra this is Avatar Aang, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, Master Waterbender Katara, Master Earthbender Toph Bei Fong, and Sokka of the Water Tribe," he said, nodding his head toward them respectively as he introduced them. "And of course, King Kaddar."

After greeting each of them in turn, she turned her attention to her husband. "How much did you tell them?" Queen Kyra demanded, glaring at him.

"I was about to tell them about Veralidaine-"

Kyra cut him off abruptly as he started talking and, with a smile at King Fallonor, proceeded where she had cut him off. "My Great-great-grandmother Moreta was forced by her father to marry a prince from Omashu named Chalkin after her father found out about her lover, an airbender called Alessan."

"I knew him-" Aang began, but was cut off by the queen.

"Yes, he was from the Southern Air Temple so you probably did. Anyway, their daughter Tai was an Earthbender and she showed no physical traits of an airbender so Chalkin naturally though that Tai was his daughter. This became a carefully guarded Osha family secret when the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads in the hope that the airbending line would continue. Though until Veralidaine there had been no sign of the airbender blood in our family."

"So there's another airbender my age?"

"Yes, I've sent for out other children. Having a child from each element makes us think of them as the Avatar siblings," Queen Kyra answered.

"Who's the earthbender?"

"My eighteen-year-old know-it-all brother Leon. He's the one who told dad the tradition should continue and got us into this mess in the first place," Kasia answered furiously.

"What tradition?" Katara asked, quickly cutting off Sokka, who was opening his mouth to talk.

"When a Prince or Princess turns 16, they go out into the city and meet the people. When I turned 16 a week ago, I argued with my father, telling him that the tradition had to be stopped since people would recognize that I was a firebender. But he wouldn't listen. 'The tradition had not yet been broken, and is definitely not going to be broken by any of my children, much less the future queen!'"

"Future queen? Wouldn't Leon, being the oldest, get the throne?" Sokka asked, glaring at the young firebender.

"No, boomerang boy. The throne is passed down through the female line. Unfortunately," she said, tossing a small ball of flame back and forth between her hands. Sokka pushed himself as far back into his seat as possible as he watched the flame go from orange to blue to white and back again.

"So you want us to take them with us?" Aang asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, they will be safer with you. Our people are trying to break into the palace already. 'Rid Osha of an impure line!' is the current chant from outside the palace walls. Besides, my daughters are getting bored in the palace anyway."

"Sorry, but no way. Aang here had to defeat the Fire Lord. We don't have time to protect a prince and a group of princesses!" Sokka said loudly, glaring at Kasia.

"Protect us! _Protect us!_" Kasia sneered, sending a small streak of lightning by Sokka's head. "You have a lot of nerve, oh so strong and mighty warrior! Every one of us are Masters at our element. Except for Daine of course, since there is no one to teach her. Even my idiot brother is a Master."

"How'd you become a Master Firebender?" Aang asked, curiously.

"My parents asked Jeong Jeong to come teach me firebending. Lessa was taught waterbending by Master Robinton, a waterbender who lives in the small town of Legann south of here."

"Oh, Jeong Jeong tried to teach me firebending. That didn't work out so well."

"We didn't believe you had a Firebending teacher, so Kasia will be happy to instruct you," King Fallonor said, smiling happily.

"Great!" Aang said cheerfully. "Now I'll have the elements mastered in no time!"

"Maybe," Kasia said. As Aang's face fell, she continued. "But if I'm going to teach you, you have to listen to me and do me a small favor."

"Kasia," Queen Kyra warned, but was cut off by her daughter.

"No mom. You won't ask him, then I will. Aang's the only one who can do this."

"Avatar Aang," King Fallonor corrected.

"No, Aang. If she's going to be my Firebending Master, we should go by a first name basis," Aang said before Kasia could retort. "What can I do?" he asked Kasia.

"I want you to teach Daine airbending. She's been working with airbending on her own, but she needs a real master to teach her."

"I'd love to!" Aang exclaimed happily.

"I hate to mention this, but Appa can't hold four additional people," Katara said.

"Oh, Appa!" Aang exclaimed, pulling out his bison whistle. Going over to the window, he blew on it before returning back to his seat.

"Oh, transportation won't be a problem," Kasia reassured Katara.

"And why not? Appa's a FLYING BISON! How are you going to keep up with him?" Sokka sneered.

"Like I said, transportation won't be a problem."

"Why not?"

"You'll see, boomerang boy. You'll see."

Looking like he was about to question her further, he quickly stopped what he was about to say when Kasia started playing with another white ball of flame.

The door opened and a young man entered. His black hair hung down into his light green eyes. His long emerald green shirt overlapped baggy tan pants, which were tucked into a pair of black boots. A tan belt completed the look. Everything he wore was decorated with elaborate designs. The sleeves, neckline, and bottom of his shirt were designed with silver hippogriffs and the Osha family seal, as was his boots and belt. Even the pants had rock designs in a darker brown going down the side. He obviously wanted people to know he was royalty.

Walking over to the group, he sat down on one of the chairs, lounging back as if he were King instead of his father. Katara noticed that he, like Kasia, wore the Osha family seal on a gold chain around his neck.

King Fallonor glared at his son, silently reproaching him for being so rude. "This is my son, Prince Leon. He-" The King was interrupted by Queen Kyra, who started scolding her son.

"Leon, where are your sisters? I believe I told you to find them before you came here?"

"I did find them,"

"And they aren't here because?"

"Daine said something about a flying bison landing in the courtyard. And Lessa said she would come in a moment."

"Appa!" Aang cried, getting up and heading for the door.

"Leon, escort Aang to his bison. There is no need for you to lie around like you have actually worked today," Kasia ordered him.

Leon glared at her, before answering. "You can't boss me around, little sis. You haven't done anything today either."

"No, no, nothing at all," she sneered. "Just practice all afternoon, take care of Kayda and Remus, since you're to lazy to take care of him yourself. Oh, and I attempted to fix the mistake you and father made in insisting on continuing that useless tradition."

"Kasia," King Fallonor warned, but she just continued with scolding her brother.

"But, since I can see you are _so_ tired from lying around all day, I will escort Aang to the courtyard. Come on Aang."

She stood up and went to the door, but the Earth King's voice stopped her.

"I'm coming too! Bosco will be there!"

Sighing, King Fallonor stood. "We'll all go. Besides, it's getting late and we should really be retiring for the night anyway."

With that they left to go to the courtyard, Leon groaning at the fact that he had to get up after all.

-----

Azula smiled as she listened to the report the captain gave her. They would arrive at Osha tomorrow. Tomorrow night the Avatar would be hers. With the Avatar at her and her father's mercy, there would be nothing to stand in the way of the Fire Nation winning this war.

-----

When they entered the courtyard, they found Bosco and Appa waiting for them.

"Bosco!" the Earth King exclaimed, running the bear.

A young girl appeared from behind Appa, walking towards the group. Her yellow robe ended just below her knees, a split up the left side to her orange belt, revealing baggy orange pants that ended mid-calf. The belt was designed with yellow air swirls and flying bison. The form-fitting sleeves of her robe ended just below her elbow, trimmed with white embroidered with brown air swirls, as was the bottom of her robe. Over this she wore an orange vest, the right side decorated with a flying bison. She, like her sister and brother, wore the Osha family seal on a gold chain around her neck. Her orangeish-brown slipper-type shoes made no noise as she approached.

Her long red hair was braided in two braids that trailed down her lower back, tied with orange ribbons at the end. She smiled at them, hazel eyes shining as King Fallonor introduced her.

"This is my youngest daughter, Veralidaine," he began, and then introduced her to the members of the group. "Avatar Aang had agreed to teach you airbending, Veralidaine."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Avatar Aang, thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Daine, where's Lessa?" Kasia asked, looking around for her other sister.

"She went to check on Ramoth. She should be back soon." Hearing someone approaching them she turned around, looking at the girl entering the courtyard. "Oh, there she is now."

The girl approaching them wore a royal blue silk robe that was fastened down the middle with six clips that bore the Water Tribe symbol. The row of clips ended at her knee, the robe itself ending just before her ankles. Her long sleeves widened out, ending at the wrists. Baby blue trimmed the sleeves, the bottom of the robe, and the neckline, the trim following the clips down her robe. Embroidered silver fish bedecked the robe, going around her waist, around the end of her sleeves just above the baby blue trim, and going up her sleeves until they met her neckline. The moon and ocean spirits in their mortal form, fashioned in the Yin and Yang symbol, decorated the left side of her robe. Her royal blue slipper-type shoes were embroidered with white snowflakes.

Her long brown hair ended at her lower back. Half of her hair was pulled back into a long bun, tied with a baby blue ribbon. Her blue eyes matched her outfit perfectly.

On each wrist she wore charm bracelets with blue and gold charms. She also, like her other siblings, wore the Osha family seal on a gold chain around her neck.

Once she joined their group, Queen Kyra introduced Lessa to the others. Once introductions were over, King Fallonor said, "It's late, so I suggest that your bison, Avatar Aang, stay on your balcony tonight. It's big enough that he should be quite comfortable."

"That'll be fine. Where else would he sleep?"

"You'd be surprised," Leon muttered, yelping in pain when Kasia kicked him.

-----

Avalono, the messenger hawk he had purchased while in Ba Sing Se, pecked his arm, knocking him out of his plans. He still didn't know why he had bought the bird, just that it seemed like a good idea. Now, as he glared at the hawk, he wasn't so sure.

As he watched the hawk pulling on his clothes, he smiled. He needed a good distraction for the guards and Avalono would be perfect. He sunk back into his thoughts, absently petting the bird as he finished his plans.

* * *

This was a hard chapter! I spent a week in a half fully developing these new characters.

Read & Review!


	6. The Reason Behind The Seal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the characters in you see in the TV show. If I did, I would be out on a cruise ship enjoying nice warm weather instead of this annoying winter weather that teases you with a few days of warm weather before attacking you with a blizzard. So, since I'm not looking out over the ocean, all I own is the plot (of course), and anything to do with Osha. If you don't recognize it, then I created it. If you don't watch the show, then you need help because you are reading a Zutara fanfic and don't even know who Zuko and Katara are. hehehe

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Reason Behind The Seal**

Kasia awoke the next morning to the sound of Kiara, her pygmy puma, jumping on her bed. Meowing in her ear, Kiara started shredding the red silk sheets that covered the enormous bed.

"Kiara," she sighed, pulling the young cat away from the sheets. "That's the second time you've done that this week."

Getting up, she put Kiara on the floor, careful not to step on the cat as she dressed. Her mom was always yelling at her to put some diversity in her wardrobe, but the usual one style of outfit she wore was fine. For daily wear she had quite a few identical outfits like she had worn last night. Her other siblings were the same way, much to her mother's dismay.

Getting out the red and black bags she used when she traveled, she started to pack, pulling out several outfits like the one she currently wore. Gathering her hair supplies and other accessories, she put them in her bag as well. The last thing she added was the redwood box that contained her extra weapons, making sure the box was secure before closing her bags. Then she laid out her main weapons on the bed alongside her bags before leaving, Kiara at her side.

As she walked down the hall, she laughed at herself for packing so soon. Who knew when they would actually leave? But there was a feeling of unease in the air, a tension that made her believe that trouble was not far away, lurking in the shadows. Maybe it was smart to pack so soon.

Unknown to her, her other siblings were packing as well and her father was preparing for them to leave. Aang and his companions had never even unpacked.

-----

Meeting up with Kasia, Daine, and Leon in the sibling's dining room, they went to find Aang and his friends. Lagrima, her light blue phoenix, flew down onto her shoulder, watching Kiara and Alora, Daine's young white brown-eyed lamb.

Lessa smiled, watching Alora run ahead of them, jumping every now and then. Going down the stairs, they headed to the large dining room where they found the Avatar and his friends. As the siblings sat down, the servants brought in trays laden with an assortment of breakfast foods.

Looking up, Aang asked, "Where's King Fallonor?"

"Oh, dad doesn't eat breakfast with us. He and mom sleep in," Kasia answered, feeding Kiara a piece of bacon from the table.

Noticing this, Momo jumped from Aang's lap, flying up and circling the cat, watching Kiara attentively. Seeing Kiara tense, ready to pounce, Kasia grabbed the cat, holding her in her lap. "No Kiara, leave the lemur alone." Meowing quietly, Kiara rubbed her head against Kasia's arm, and with one last look at Momo, slipped under the table.

"Sorry Aang. She won't do that again," Kasia said apologetically.

"Oh, that's ok Kasia. Sokka tried to eat Momo when we first found him. He's used to it."

Lagrima flew into the room, landing on the backrest of Lessa's chair. Katara, seeing the phoenix, watched her admiringly. "What kind of bird is that?"

"Lagrima's a phoenix. My grandmother gave her to me for my 5th birthday."

"She's amazing," Katara said softly, watching the phoenix. As if she knew she was being admired, Lagrima turned her sapphire eyes in Katara's direction, trilling softly.

"I think we should leave tomorrow," Kasia began, looking at the group.

"So soon?" Aang asked, clearly disappointed. "We just got here."

"Besides, we still don't know how everyone is going to travel," Toph added.

"Oh yeah. We still haven't showed you yet, have we?" Daine asked.

"Let me guess. You're going to have soldiers carry you?" Sokka asked sarcastically, looking at the young girl.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind hit Sokka, flipping him over in his chair.

"Daine," Lessa warned.

"If everyone is done eating, we'll show you our modes of transportation," Kasia said, looking around for objections.

"I'm still eating!" Sokka exclaimed, his mouth stuffed with food.

"But Sokka, you're never done eating," Katara pointed out.

"Hey, I'm a warrior! I need my OW!!" Jumping up from the table, he started hopping on one leg, holding his other leg and glaring at a spot under the table. Losing his balance, he fell, sprawled out in an ungainly heap on the floor.

Seeing the slash on Sokka's leg, Kasia sighed, looking under the table. "Kiara…"

The cat walked out from underneath the table, lashing her tail against Sokka's face before walking over to Kasia. Sokka, noticing the cause of his pain, grabbed his boomerang, ready to hurl it at the cat.

"Watch it Snoozles. I wouldn't make her mad at you," Toph said, realizing what he was about to do.

"But her cat tried to kill me!"

"She did no such thing. Here," Lessa reprimanded, leaning over and quickly healing the cut.

"You're a healer too!" Katara exclaimed, watching the princess heal her brother.

"Yeah, Master Robinton said I had a talent for it. I don't know if I do or not. Maybe I'll get a chance to find out."

"Are you going to accompany us?" Leon asked Hakoda.

"No, I'll go back to my ship."

"But dad!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No, Sokka. I'm needed elsewhere."

"If we are ready to leave?" Kasia asked, looking around the table.

Agreeing, they left the dining hall, following Kasia down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sokka moaned. "I wasn't done eating yet!"

"Just follow me, boomerang boy, and you'll see," Kasia snapped.

Looking like he was about to reply, he caught sight of a hissing Kiara and kept his silence.

Going down the hall, Kasia led them to a large door. Servants opened the door, bowing to their group. The door revealed a set of stairs. Going down the stairway, they reached another large door. Opening it, Kasia led them out into a large sunlight filled field. It was surrounded by the palace and completely out of place.

Seeing a flying bison close by, Katara called "Appa!"

Turning his head, Aang studied the bison. "That's not Appa."

"No, that's Charanth, my bison," Daine said, using airbending to reach the bison.

"There's more flying bison!" Aang exclaimed excitedly. "I thought Appa was the last one!"

"No, my parents found a herd in the wilderness around the Western Air Temple. They tamed Charanth and gave her to me for my 10th birthday."

"So that's your mode of transportation?" Katara asked.

"One of them," Kasia answered, calling out for Kayda through their telepathic link.

Gasps of shock came from Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda as a red dragon appeared. Her silver wingtips and gold eyes stood out on the dragon. She was larger than the bison and dwarfed the people in front of her. Walking over to the dragon, Kasia greeted her before introducing her to the others. "This is Kayda."

Aang ran up to Kayda, awed. "Where did you find her? I remember dragons but they were really rare a hundred years ago. Both kinds."

"My parents found her in the wilds of the Fire Nation. I, like Daine, got her for my 10th birthday."

"Wow. Can she really breathe fire?"

Suddenly Kayda tilted her head back, sending red flames from her mouth. They changed form red to blue to white before they died out. As Kayda watched the amazement on their faces, she asked Kasia _Should I show the newcomers what else I can do?_

_Go ahead._

Raising her foot, she sent a small bit of lightning along the grass. A chipmunk jumped out of the way just in time, running to Toph and climbing up the girl before settling itself on the girl's shoulder.

"There's a chipmunk on me, isn't there?" Toph inquired.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sokka asked.

"Lucky guess." Raising her hand up to her shoulder, the chipmunk moved, settling in her hand. "I think I'll keep her."

"Are you serious?" Aang asked, surprised that Toph would wan a chipmunk for a pet.

"Of course I am, Twinkle Toes. I think I'll call her Sharra."

Suddenly a shadow fell over them, blocking out the sun. Looking up, they saw a dragon like Kayda except that her hide was dark blue with white wingtips. Landing beside Kayda, she turned toward the group, baby blue eyes watching them. Lessa stepped forward, greeting her dragon. "This is Ramoth," she began, introducing Ramoth to the group. "She is a water dragon."

"A WHAT?" Katara exclaimed.

"A water dragon," Lessa repeated. As if to prove Lessa correct, Ramoth sent a spurt of water from her mouth, barely missing Leon.

"Wow," Katara said quietly, watching the dragon.

"Now I know what your transportation was. Two dragons and a flying bison. What's next?" Sokka asked sarcastically. "A griffin?"

"Close," Daine said, a smile crossing her face. "Leon has a hippogriff."

As if understanding he was wanted, a light brown hippogriff, his feathers the same color with dark brown tips, approached them. Emerald green eyes studied them as Leon introduced his gigantic pet to the others. "This is Remus. King Bumi found him at request from my parents for my 10th birthday."

"Are all these coming with us?" Sokka asked, gesturing towards the bison, dragons, and hippogriff.

"Yes," Kasia answered.

"Great, just great. Nobody's ever going to notice five gigantic flying animals," Sokka said sarcastically.

Shooting a small bit of lightning at Sokka, Kasia turned to the others. "I suggest we make sure everything is ready for our departure. We don't know when we'll have to leave."

"Yea," Aang agreed. "Especially with Azula and Zuko around."

Agreeing, they went back to their rooms to pack, Kasia, Lessa, and Daine going to make sure that everything they needed would be packed for their journey.

-----

Kasia and Lessa walked down the hall, opening the door to the royal treasury. They walked over to where the bags were kept, different sizes and colors made of silk. "Are we getting one for everybody?" Lessa asked, going over to the small personal moneybags.

"Yea. Three Water Tribe, two Air Nomads, two Earth Kingdom, and one Fire Nation," Kasia replied, helping Lessa gather the correct bags. Noticing a large black shoulder bag, she grabbed it as well, along with a couple more of the small moneybags. Going over to another door, they unlocked it, going inside

Once inside they filled the small bags with gold coins, tying the bulging bags shut before putting them in a pile. The shoulder bag they filled with an assortment of coins. Shutting it, they left the treasury, locking the door behind them.

-----

Zuko watched as the city of Osha came into view. Azula watched beside him, confidence radiating from her as they watched the growing city. The sun was high in the sky and, judging by its position, it was roughly around noon.

Turning he walked back to his room to pack. In a few hours he would have to put his plans into action.

-----

Kasia and Lessa entered the dining hall, depositing the bags of money down the center of the table.

"What's this? Is it food?" Sokka exclaimed, studying the bags intently as Sharra left Toph's shoulder and inspected the bags. When the little chipmunk went back to Toph, Sokka's face fell. "I guess not."

"It's money for our trip," Kasia informed them, tossing each of them a bag. The remaining ones she put into the side pockets of the bag on her shoulder. Exclamations of surprise rose from the group as they opened the bags and saw the gold coins inside.

"Where did you get this?" Sokka demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe they got it from the royal treasury?" Leon commented sarcastically.

King Fallonor and Queen Kyra entered, servants following them carrying trays. Sitting down, King Fallonor watched the servants lay the elaborate meal out before looking at the group and asking, "Is everyone packed?" Once everyone said they were, he continued. "Good. Then you should leave in the morning."

"Actually, I think I will leave today," Hakoda began, but was cut off my Katara and Sokka's protests.

"Dad!"

"You just got here!"

"I know, but you guys need to leave as well and I want to return to my ship as soon as possible."

"I'll arrange for an escort to accompany you and your men to the harbor," King Fallonor said.

They spent the rest of the meal finalizing the plans for their departure the next morning.

* * *

**AN 1: **Has anyone read The Scarlet Letter? If you did, did you want to throw the book into a pit of flames? I did.

**AN 2:** Now, for a serious author's note. Does anyone think my stories need a **Beta Reader**? I don't know if it would be worth the delay in posting or not. (The Scarlet Letter has already delayed this update enough. lol)

**Please Review!** My plot bunnies are starving! With only a few moments of your time, you can feed my plot bunnies with a nice review! They would be very grateful!


	7. In The Palace, Part 1

I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. It's been ready for a couple weeks, but due to be refusal to update this story without updating my other, it has been left on my computer.

**Disclaimer:** NO, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is why this story is on fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In The Palace, Part 1**

Katara watched, tears in her eyes, as her father left the Osha family palace, heading back to his ship. Sokka appeared beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Katara. Dad will be fine. He always is."

She sighed. "I know, but I still wish he could have stayed."

Lessa appeared on Katara's other side, resting her hand on Katara's arm comfortingly. "Do you want to walk with me in the gardens? There's a large pool where we can practice our waterbending."

Katara looked over at the princess gratefully. "I'd love to. It sounds great."

The two waterbenders left for the gardens. Daine ran up to Aang. "Come on, Aang. Let's go see Charanth and Appa. I want to know all about life in the Southern Air Temple."

Aang glanced over at Kasia questioningly. "Are we going to practice firebending today?"

Kasia studied Aang in surprise. "You're joking, right? We're not going to start your firebending training until we get out of the city. Enjoy your day of relaxation. It'll probably be your last for a while. I'm going to go for a ride on Kayda." She paused, studying Sokka intently, before grinning mischievously. "Would boomerang boy like to come with me? I promise I won't let the big scary dragon light his wolftail on fire."

Sokka gulped. "I' not afraid of that little dragon. Or fire."

"Good, then you'll be glad to accompany me on a ride."

Toph looked over at Leon, a wicked grin on her face. "Hey Leon, I want to practice earthbending. Do you think you can find a good earthbender for me to spar against?"

Leon glared at her. "Sure. You might be able to take on that beginner 5-year-old I saw yesterday. But I need a workout as well, so I'll go against you as a warm-up."

"Well, come on then Big Mouth, let's go. Later, Twinkle Toes."

With that, she left the courtyard with Leon, the others following.

-----

"This way, boomerang boy," Kasia called, leading Sokka down the central hallway. She paused at a large door, ready to open it, before continuing on down the hall.

Sokka, seeing her hesitation, smirked. "I thought you'd know your way around the palace by now."

"I do, I just decided to take a detour to my room."

"Yea, make up excuses," he muttered. He yelped as Kiara calmly sank a claw into his leg.

Kasia ignored him, heading up the stairway.

Making sure Sokka was behind, she went down the third floor landing, by a dragon statue that looked remarkably like Kayda.

"Why are we going to your room anyway? There's no reason to spend a hour on your appearance."

"I'm only going to delay us a couple minutes, boomerang boy, and it's not going to be for my appearances."

She opened a large door designed with a gold dragon. Sokka followed her inside, stopping just inside the door as she went over to the large bed.

"Why are we here?" Sokka demanded impatiently.

"I'm paranoid," she replied.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She ignored him, hooking a charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"I thought we didn't come in here for you to spend forever on your appearance," he challenged.

She continued to ignore him, hooking a band of six small black darts around her right ankle.

"What are those?" he asked, curious.

"Sleep darts. They put you to sleep instantly."

She picked up a small dagger, the handle designed with a red dragon with gold eyes. The red of the dragon stood out nicely against the blue background. She tucked the dagger under the sash on her right side.

He watched, confused, as she picked up a handful of small black balls. "What are those for?" he asked.

"They're spike balls, boomerang boy. They erupt into spikes once they make contact with a target," she replied, putting five of them into each end of her sash.

Next she picked up a sheath, black with gold flame designs on top. She belted the sheath around her waist, the belt covered by she sash, the sheath itself residing just behind the sash ends.

Looking around for a sword, he found none. "So, what's the sheath for? They are kind of useless without a sword, you know."

Kasia moved one of the many large pillows on her bed, revealing Dual Dao broadswords. The handles matched each other perfectly, decorated with red and orange flames on a black background. She picked them up expertly, sliding them easily into the sheath.

"Aren't those Dual Dao broadswords?"

"Of course, boomerang boy."

"I thought they went on your back?"

"Normally, yes. But I'm not normal."

"I noticed. You have so many weapons, and you probably can't use any of them."

"I'm an expert at all seven weapons. Well, only two of them require any skills except good aim."

Sokka stayed silent for a moment, counting up the weapons he saw in his head. "You only have four weapons."

"You count firebending?"

"Okay, five. Still missing two."

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there," Picking up Kiara, she sat the cat on the bed before leaving the room, Sokka behind her.

Sokka paused just outside the doorway, puzzled. Noticing he wasn't following, Kasia turned around, laughing when she found him standing outside her door. She ran up to him, punching him on the shoulder before grabbing his shirt and dragging him down the hall.

She released him once she reached the stairs, racing down them as Sokka hurried to keep up. Going down the central hallway, she led him out into the large field.

Suddenly the red dragon appeared, leaving the woods. The dragon now had a black saddle on her back. He was sure that wasn't there earlier.

"Kayda, this is Sokka," Kasia said, introducing him to the dragon. Large gold eyes studied him intently, making Sokka feel as if Kayda was searching his soul. He was so glad when Kayda turned her attention back to Kasia.

Kasia climbed into the saddle with the assistance of the dragon. When Kayda looked back at him, Sokka unconsciously stepped backwards.

"Come on, boomerang boy," Kasia called, laughing at his reaction. "Kayda won't hurt you."

Not wanting to let his fear of Kayda be known, he climbed into the saddle, Kayda helping him up. He noticed that the inside of the saddle was red and that packs were secured at the back of the saddle. It appeared to be the size of Appa's saddle, which surprised him, considering Kayda was so much bigger. Then again, dragons were built differently that flying bison.

He lost his balance when Kayda abruptly leaped into the air, soaring up towards the clouds. Kasia laughed at the look on his face. "What, was I supposed to warn you when we took off?"

"Yes!"

"Opps, I forgot." She leaned back against the saddle, relaxing. Sokka watched her intently.

"I bet you can't use all of those weapons," he challenged.

"Of course I can or I wouldn't have brought them."

"Hmph. Bet you couldn't use my boomerang."

"That was one of my first weapons. Maybe one day you'll advance to something better."

"Yeah, of course. You are a master at the boomerang," he said in disbelief.

"Hand it over." When he hesitated, she glared at him, repeating herself.

Reluctantly, he handed over the boomerang. She took it from him, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he demanded.

Kasia laughed. "Told you I could use your boomerang." She threw it back at him before sitting back down. "I just didn't say _how_ I could use it."

Sokka glared at her, causing her to laugh even harder.

Suddenly a large rock flew by, barely missing them. Kasia quickly left the saddle, sitting on Kayda's neck instead. Sokka leaned over the saddle, looking to see where the rock had come from.

He saw a large group of earthbenders. Expecting Kasia to turn Kayda in the other direction, he was surprised when the dragon headed straight for the group. The earthbenders sent gigantic boulders towards them, forcing Kayda to swerve out of its path. When they were almost on the ground, Kasia jumped from Kayda's neck, landing nimbly on her feet. Kayda flew on, going around behind the earthbenders.

Seizing their chance, they sent a wall of rock flying towards the princess. Powerful flames rushed from Kasia to meet the wall, engulfing the rocks. Keeping the line of flames between them, she called out to the earthbenders angrily. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"We will not permit a piece of firebending venom like you to become Queen of Osha," snarled he man in front, obviously their leader.

"Venom? You want venom? I can give you venom." Pulling one of her darts from the holder around her right ankle, she extinguished the flames, throwing the dart at the mob's leader. It struck him squarely in the arm and he fell, ungainly spread over the ground, sleeping peacefully.

Kasia glared at the rest of the group, who were clearly frightened by their leader's dishonorable downfall. They ran away, disappearing through the streets of Osha.

Kayda landed beside Kasia, giving Kasia time to resettle back into the saddle before taking off again. Sokka watched the fallen earthbender for any sign of movement. There was none.

"How long will he be asleep?" Sokka inquired, looking over at Kasia.

She shrugged. "Anywhere from 12-16 hours. It depends on how much of the poison entered his bloodstream." She paused, looking toward the ocean. "Do you want to go over the ocean and see where the Water Tribe fleet is?"

"Sure." He was shocked when Kayda almost immediately turned, heading for the harbor. "How'd she know where to go?"

"I told her our destination."

"No, you didn't. You didn't tell her anything."

She laughed. "That's what you think."

"How could you tell her what to do without words?" he questioned.

She laughed harder. "I'd tell you, but I don't feel like it." She looked over the ocean for something to distract Sokka. There. She found it. "Hey, look. There's the Water Tribe fleet."

His attention immediately changed to the small group of vessels. Kayda flew lower, heading for the flagship.

A wall of water rushed upon them. Kayda sent a large burst of white flame at it, instantly evaporating the water.

Seeing Hakoda watching them closely, Sokka called out to his father. "Hey, dad!"

Immediately Hakoda sent the warriors back to their tasks, no longer worried about any danger.

Even though there was enough room for Appa, there wasn't enough room for Kayda to settle comfortably on the ship. Instead, she got close enough for Sokka to climb out on her neck, then jump onto the ship. Kasia stayed where she was.

"Aren't you coming?" Sokka asked her, puzzled.

"No, I'm going to go see if there are any ships heading for the harbor. I'll be back in a minute to get you. It's getting late and we should be heading back." With that she sent Kayda soaring into the sky.

Kasia loved flying. The freedom was wonderful, and flying was one of the only times she felt truly free. Being the Crown Princess of Osha didn't give you much freedom.

_What's wrong?_ Kayda asked her, concerned.

_Oh, nothing, Kay. This all seems a little too good to be true._

_What does?_

_That we're leaving Osha, going to roam the world while I teach Aang firebending. To be completely free for the first time in my life. To help Aang defeat Ozai. I know it won't last, that I'll be stuck back in the palace eventually, but I want to hold that off for as long as I can._

_Maybe you'll have more freedom when we return._

Kasia laughed._ Maybe, but I doubt it._

They looked over the water, looking for ships heading for the harbor.

_Kas?_

_What?_ she asked the dragon, surprised by the puzzlement and concern in her voice.

_Look over there_, she said, pointing a claw east. _Why would a fleet of ships be heading to that cove?_

_Are you sure they are?_ Kasia inquired, studying the ships.

_No, but it appears so._

_Then lets go check it out._

_No._

_Why not, Kay?_

_We don't know who they are. They could be Fire Nation soldiers working for Ozai. It is a very sunny day, and no matter what we do, a dragon flying in the sky is _not_ going to go unnoticed by them. And, finally, you told that Water Tribe boy and his father we'd be right back. Is that enough reasons?_

_Yea, but-_

_No. We'll come back tonight under the cover of darkness._

_All right_, Kasia agreed.

Kayda turned away from the mysterious ships, heading back to the Water Tribe fleet.

Looking behind her, Kasia grew even more suspicious.

-----

"So, what's the Southern Tribe like?" Lessa inquired, leading Katara to the gardens. Lagrima flew above them, flying in graceful circles.

"Cold, very cold," Katara told her. "And blue, everything was blue. You had to be careful not to warm pots and pans and stuff like that to quickly or they'd explode." She paused, watching the phoenix above them race from one side of the hall to the other.

"What did you do for fun?"

"Penguin sledding. That was awesome. It was one of the first things Aang did after we found him in the iceberg."

Lessa nodded. They had heard about how Katara and Sokka had found Aang the previous night. "I would love to live there."

Katara looked at her in surprise. "Why? My village is very small; it would fit in Osha twenty times over. You're a princess over all this. Why would you want to leave it?"

"I just…I don't. If I weren't a princess I wouldn't have the parents I do. Or Ramoth. Or Lagrima," she added, seeing the phoenix flying toward the floor in a dive before pulling up and heading back to the ceiling again. "But I don't exactly belong here. Neither does Kasia or Daine. We're all different elements: the only one that truly belongs here is Leon. And he's the only one of us that could never get the throne."

"Just because you're a waterbender doesn't mean you don't belong here. It's not what you are that determines where you belong, but who you are."

"Tell that to all the citizens of Osha who are currently attacking the palace." They had arrived at a large door. Lessa opened it, leading them out into the sun.

"Well, you can't fault them. Every one of them had been affected by what the Fire Nation had done. Most of them have probably lost family members because of the Fire Nation, just like I did," Katara replied as she looked around the garden.

The garden was unlike any she had ever seen. Panda Lilies, Coral Roses, Emerald Daisies, Fire Lotuses, Water Pearls, and Golden Sonnets, along with an assortment of flowers Katara didn't recognize, were arranged in the garden. The path they walked on was composed of a shiny smooth red-brown stone cut into odd shapes and put together like a puzzle.

"Just because Kasia's a firebender doesn't give them a right to automatically hate her," Lessa retorted as she led Katara down the path towards the center of the garden.

"Well, she is Fire Nation."

"No, she's not. She's Earth Kingdom."

"Has anyone made that clear to them?"

"Yes! It doesn't work."

"Some people are like that. My brother for one. He blames anyone who's Fire Nation for the soldiers who killed our mom."

"That's stupid."

"I know. I've told him that a thousand-" Katara gasped at the sight before her. A large pool of water lay before them. A large stone dragon reared up in the middle of the pool, water gushing out of its mouth in a graceful arch. "Wow."

Lessa laughed. "Yea, I love it too. Hey, want to practice waterbending?"

"Sure," Katara replied eagerly, taking a fighting stance, bending water out from the pool.

Lessa took a similar stance, bending water up her arm and around her waist. Lagrima settled herself on the dragon's head ruffling her feathers.

Lessa smiled, aiming a water whip at Katara. She blocked it, throwing her water up into a wall of ice. The wall splintered, becoming tiny icicles. As they approached her, Lessa turned them into harmless water, letting it fall to the ground. She pulled more water from the pool, surrounding herself in a circle of water. Turning it to ice, Lessa hit the wall, sending spike after spike at Katara.

Katara barely managed to block the spikes, bringing up a wall of ice of her own. Turning it back to water, she sent it up over Lessa's circle of ice. Lessa quickly turned it to ice, creating a dome. She sent a boulder of ice at Katara, forcing her to jump out of its path.

She brought up more water from the pool as Lessa's ice fortress became water once again, most of it heading back into the pool. Water enveloped her arms, creating gigantic waterwhips, which she aimed at Katara. She froze them quickly, sending her own waterwhips at Lessa.

Suddenly the waterwhip turned, heading back to Katara. It wrapped around her ankle, sending her to the ground. Before she could get up, water incased her, rendering her unable to move no matter how hard she tried to bend the water away.

Lessa walked up to her, sending the water back to the pool. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping the young waterbender up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How'd you do that?"

Lessa looked at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Controlling my waterwhip."

"Practice. Master Robinton was a firm believer in practice. You didn't have as much time to learn waterbending as I did. Otherwise you'd have controlled mine." Lagrima flew down from her stone perch, settling herself on Lessa's shoulder.

They walked through the garden for a while, enjoying the beauty of their surroundings.

Suddenly a group of young foxes crossed the path in front of them, followed by their mother. "Belle!" Lessa called, and the mother turned, heading toward the waterbenders. The others followed, pouncing on Katara and Lessa's feet. Katara picked up a young fox that was pouncing on her foot. She yelped when Katara lifted her into the air, but quieted once Katara started stroking her along the back.

"Belle belongs to mom," Lessa explained, kneeling to pet the mother. "Her cubs are about nine months old, so now we're starting to give them away."

"They're beautiful," Katara murmured, scratching under the fox's chin.

"Do you want one?"

"I'd love one, but it's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"We'll be traveling and we don't need a pet with us."

Lessa laughed. "Do you hear yourself? We will have a flying lemur, a phoenix, a pygmy puma, a lamb, a hippogriff, two flying bison, and two dragons. Oh, and Toph's chipmunk. A fox won't make much of a difference."

"But foxes eat meat-"

"So does Kiara. Kayda always brings her food from her kills when we travel. She or Ramoth can keep your fox fed. So, it's settled. You now have a fox for a pet. Pick one and bring it with us."

"O-okay," Katara stuttered. "I'll take this one," she continued, gesturing towards the fox in her arm. "Now what to name her."

"Rosamei?"

"No."

"Valamara?"

"Definitely not."

"Mueroashcka?"

"I don't think so."

"Carvada?"

"What?"

"Marina?" Lessa asked, entering the castle.

"No, I think I'll name her… Lucinda." They headed up the stairs. As the arrived at the first floor landing, they parted, going to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

* * *

AN: Do not ask about Mueroashcka. It is the name of one of my friend's cats. I had to call her to find out how to spell it. 

**Read & Review, Please!** I'm beginning to understand what it feels like to have people put your story on their alert and favorites list and not review it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.


	8. In The Palace, Part 2

**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**In The Palace, Part 2**

Aang followed Daine through the halls of the palace. She led him up the stairs, or more like she propelled herself up the stairs using airbending. He airbended after her as she walked by the large statue of a flying bison.

"These are my rooms," she explained as she opened a large set of double doors. Seeing Aang's confused gaze, she elaborated. "If Charanth and Appa are in her usual spot, I'm going to need my staff."

She went inside, motioning for Aang to follow her. He obeyed, his eyes widening as he observed the room. The room was dominated with Air Nomad colors, something he hadn't seen in a long time. Yellow sheets covered the large bed, orange and brown pillows covering the sheets. Air Nomad flags resided on her walls, along with Earth Kingdom flags and the flags of the Royal Family of Osha.

Large gold doors decorated with the Air Bending symbol in brown led to what appeared to be a closet. A set of doors was ajar, leading out onto the balcony. There Daine's small lamb rested in the sun, enjoying the day's warmth.

Daine walked over to the opposite side of her bed, grabbing the staff that leaned against the wall. Aang noticed that a yellow band with brown air swirls decorated one end. "Come on," Daine called out to him, going over onto the terrace, disturbing her lamb's rest in the process.

He went out onto the balcony, stepping around Alora just as Daine opened her glider, taking off into the sky. Opening his own glider, he went after her, following her high up into the air. She glided higher and higher, surprising Aang. He hadn't thought she would be able to go that high since she didn't have an Airbending Master. The higher you glide, the harder it is to stay in the air, but Daine appeared to be handling it with ease.

Aang flew up alongside her. "Let's go!" he called, getting her attention. "Follow me!" She did, laughing as he led her through a series of flips, twists, and spirals. Daine was having so much fun she almost forgot that she had to lead them to Charanth and Appa.

'This way," she yelled, pulling out of a flip and heading for the ground below. Aang went after her, even though he couldn't see Appa of Charanth. Then Daine suddenly banked to the right, going through a cluster of trees. Once through the trees he saw the flying bison, sleeping in a small valley.

He watched as Daine landed on Charanth's saddle, he himself landing next to Appa.

"Hey boy, having fun?"

Appa groaned in response, turning his head to focus one eyes on Aang.

Looking for Daine, he found her in Charanth's saddle, watching the clouds in the sky.

"Hey," he said happily, climbing into the saddle next to her. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Want to go flying?" she suggested, gesturing towards Appa and Charanth.

"Okay!" Aang exclaimed, jumping off the bison to Appa. With a second jump, he landed on Appa, gathering the reins.

"Up, up!" Daine called, sending Charanth flying up into the sky. Aang sent Appa up after the other bison, allowing Daine and Charanth to lead the way.

-----

"Where do you want to go?" Daine asked Charanth, laughing as the bison groaned in response. She decided to direct them to the beach where they could play in the ocean waves.

As Charanth landed, Daine though she saw Kayda, a small dot on the horizon. _I wonder what she's doing?_ she wondered before she became distracted by Aang, who jumped off Appa, diving into the water.

Daine followed his example, taking off her vest, belt, shoes, and jewelry, sitting them in a pile on Charanth's saddle. She then dived into the water, using airbending to force the waves into a larger splash.

Surfacing, she saw Aang bending the waves, spinning them into a continued whirlpool.

"That's a lot like what Lessa does," Daine commented as he released his control of the water. "Except that she bends it up since she likes to be as high up as possible so that she can look down on people."

"Why would she want to do that?" Aang asked.

"She likes to be in charge. That's why I could never figure out why she wouldn't want to be queen."

"Is she a powerful bender?" Aang asked as he swam for the shore.

"Oh, yes, she's quite powerful. Master Robinton is a great teacher. He taught Lessa for many years. Lessa and Robinton used to spend a week her and a week at Robinton's house in Benton so that they both would get to see their family. She would always spend most of her time telling Kasia and me about Numair and Kalven, Master Robinton's sons. All we would hear for days is about how great at waterbending they were and then about how close she came to beating them. It was really quite annoying."

"Really? She seems nice to me," he replied, using waterbending to dry his clothes.

"Oh, she is," Daine assured him, quickly drying off with airbending before pulling on her outer garments. "She's a great person," she continued, jumping down from Charanth. "It's just… she's my sister, you know?"

"Yea, I know what you are talking about even if I don't have any siblings," he said as he jumped on his air scooter.

"How do you do that?" Daine asked excitedly, seeing the air scooter.

"Oh, this? It's one of my own creations. All you do is bend the air into a ball like this," he explained, demonstrating. "And then before it pulls apart, jump on it! It's easy!"

"It doesn't look so easy," Daine muttered under her breath. Despite her misgivings, she tried it anyway and failed miserably.

"That's okay! Try again!" Aang cheered, making Daine want to yell at him, but she resisted the urge and tried again.

With a little more practice and encouragement from Aang, she finally managed to create the air scooter. It wasn't long before they were chasing each other along the beach.

Finally Daine stopped, jumping up onto Charanth. "I think we should go now. It won't be long until we eat."

"Okay!" Aang replied cheerfully, jumping up onto Appa.

"Up, up!" Daine called and Charanth took to the skies, Appa behind her.

-----

Azula watched as her brother paced the deck of the ship.

"Worried, Zuzu?" she asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped back angrily.

"Don't worry," she continued, ignoring his outburst. "The Avatar will be in my hands soon. I won't fail and let him get away."

Zuko ignored this taunt, focusing on the ever-approaching city of Osha.

"I'm going to go get ready," Azula continued.

He nodded, thankful when she left him, going below deck to her private quarters.

With one last look at the growing city, he turned to go to his own quarters.

It was time to start putting his plan into action.

-----

"Come on Smart Mouth, let's see what you've got," Toph taunted, a smirk on her face.

They were in the large practice field in the palace courtyard, and observers had gathered to watch the training.

"I'll give you the honors of striking first," Leon answered smoothly, a sinister grin lurking on his face. "Even if you did insist on attempting to spar with me, I still feel that we should even up the odds a little."

"That's a good idea! How about I don't use my hands?" Toph asked innocently.

Leon glared at her before pulling a boulder out of the ground and sending it flying in her direction. She deflected it easily, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Really, really good job," Toph commented, bracing herself and suddenly sending a wave of earth at Leon, who just barely managed to get out of the way in time.

Thinking she was complimenting him, he smiled proudly. "Thank you!"

"For a beginner," she added, laughing as his face turned red. She bended the earth at his feet quickly, sending him flying through the air. He landed brutally, slamming against the arena wall.

Jumping quickly to his feet, he set a wave of boulders at her. He thought himself triumphant when she disappeared, and was amazed when she appeared unscratched. She had sent up a wall of earth to shield herself.

"You're blind!" he screamed, frustrated. "How can you even know where my attacks are coming from, much less block them?"

"I feel the vibrations, Smart Mouth," she answered, sending a boulder flying at him. "How else do you think I could bend?"

"Luck?"

Toph snorted. "Yeah, right."

Thinking out this newfound information, he quickly came up with an idea. It would leave him a little unprotected for a moment or two, but it was a good idea.

Backing up to the arena wall, he started putting his plan into action.

-----

The Blue Spirit smiled, hearing the loud snores of the guards in their drug induced sleep. _So far my plan is working perfectly_, he thought as he stepped over the slumbering bodies.

He walked down the corridor, alert and ready for the smallest movement. But he reached the end of the hall without any disturbances, stepping over several more guards on the way.

Examining the prison cell door, he was prepared to blow the lock off when a better idea crossed his mind. Kneeling, he quickly searched the closest guard, easily finding the key he sought.

The key fit into the lock flawlessly, making him wonder when his luck was going to end.

Luck stayed with him, however, for he found his Uncle in good condition.

"Welcome, young nephew!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "Did you happen to bring any tea?"

His Uncle and his damn tea! Is that all he ever thought about? "Forget the tea, Uncle! Let's get out of here!"

Iroh sighed. "Well, if you insist," he replied, slowly getting to his feet.

It took all the self-control he processed not to yell at his Uncle. "Come on!" he snapped, heading back down the corridor.

Iroh quickly followed his nephew, stepping over the guards. Zuko led him out onto the bridge, using crates of supplies to stay hidden from the sentries. Waiting until no one was around, they ran the short distance to the rail, where Zuko climbed over the rail to the built in ladder on the ship's side.

"What are you doing, my nephew?" Iroh asked, looking over the rail.

Zuko groaned, but secretly was glad that his uncle couldn't see the boat he had waiting below. After all, he had spent time trying to cloak the boat in black. "There's a boat waiting for us Uncle."

"Of course Nephew," he said, smiling down at him. "Do you happen to have any jasmine tea down there as well?"

Zuko ignored him, continuing on down the ladder. Sighing, Iroh followed him, stepping carefully so as not to fall. Once he stepped onto the boat, Zuko handed him a black cloak.

"Put that on so the guards won't see us," Zuko directed, covering himself with another.

Once Iroh had sat down at the back of the boat, Zuko took the oars, silently and swiftly heading for shore.

-----

_What is he doing?_ Toph wondered as Leon disappeared into a rock enclosure.

"What are you hiding from, Smart Mouth?" Toph asked. Annoyed at receiving no response, she was prepared to blow apart the rocky tent when it burst apart itself.

She was surprised to find that she could no longer locate Leon. Where was he? Hearing something above her, she quickly dodged to the side, sending the earth she had been standing on rushing upward. Leon landed on it, letting out a large groan.

Quickly Toph brought the ground back to normal, letting her foot rest on his chest.

"A warm-up, right?"

-----

They reached shore just south of Osha without mishap. Zuko quickly pulled the small boat into the bushes. Then he headed towards the city.

"Nephew, what are you doing?" Iroh asked, following.

"The Avatar's in Osha and Azula is heading there now to capture him. I attend to beat her there."

Iroh stopped, appalled. "But Zuko! Surely by now you realize that capturing the Avatar won't help your status in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, Uncle, I realize that. I was a fool for believing it in the first place. The Avatar's the world's last hope for peace. If Azula captures him, that hope dies. I don't plan on letting that happen."

Iroh smiled, glad his nephew finally saw the truth.

Soon they reached they city walls of Osha. Realizing that there was no way his uncle could climb that wall, Zuko headed for the docks where they would have easier access to the city.

Maneuvering around the guards, they soon were in the lowest part of Osha, the palace not far away.

Seeing the small buildings and the swarms of people, Zuko wondered if the Fire Nation capital was like this. He wouldn't know; he had never left the noble's area until his exile.

They reached more guards once they entered the noble's circle, but they were easily avoided by sticking to the shadows.

Zuko groaned when he saw the large number of guards around the palace gates. This was more than the typical guard. What was going on? But more importantly, how were they going to get in?

Iroh walked up to his nephew, making sure to stay out of sight of the guards. "Zuko, you should know how to easily get into this palace." Seeing his nephew's confusion, he elaborated. "When you still lived in the palace, do you remember the one way out that wasn't guarded?"

Suddenly Zuko understood his uncle. Of course! All palaces had a secret exit that only the royal family knew about! That way they could escape if a threat arose. The exit of the Fire Nation palace was located at the back of the palace, opposite the main gate.

He thought about the times he had seen the secret exit. There was no way at all for an outsider to find it. Except for the slightly darker spot that was the handle. Therefore, if the exits were alike in that aspect, there should be a slightly darker or slightly lighter spot to indicate the handle.

Staying in the shadows, Zuko and Iroh walked around the palace walls, looking for their way in. Finally, at the back, Zuko found it. Checking for guards he quickly opened the door, revealing an unlit corridor.

_All palaces really are basically the same_, Zuko thought. The outline of the door was irregularly shaped so as not to give away its location and the corridor was unlit, like the one in Sozin. Probably because the royalty didn't want to actually bother with lighting it.

"Come on, Uncle," Zuko said, taking off a glove so he could bend. Creating a small flame to light the way, he proceeded down the hall. No lights ever appeared, no decorations adorned the walls. A light layer of dust coated the floor, a sign that no one had been here in a while.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Have you given any thought on how you're going to convince the Avatar that you are trying to help him?"

Zuko paused. He hadn't thought of that. "I don't know."

Iroh moaned inwardly. He should have known Zuko wouldn't think this completely through!

They soon reached a set of stairs, leading to a doorway. They walked up to the door, Zuko finding the latch before letting the fire die out. Telling his uncle to wait, he quietly opened the door.

And was blocked by a large tapestry. They had covered up the entrance to keep it hidden. He slowly moved it aside, listening for any noise from the other side. Hearing none, he left the doorway, entering the main hall of the Osha palace. He was about ready to signal for his uncle to come out when a burst of lightning came at him, forcing him to dodge to the side. As another lightning bolt came rushing at him, he saw a Fire Nation clad female wielding the flame.

Azula!

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating, but really, this story is apparently a drag. I haven't got any reviews for the last 4 chapters, and it's getting aggravating. Honestly the only reason I'm continuing this story is because I like the plotline and my original characters so much. But I'm thinking about putting it hold so I can focus on Live and Love and my new HP fanfic more. Anyway, it's up to you guys!**

**Read and Review!**

**Later ppl,**

**Kasia**


	9. Attack!

**Hello! Only two weeks after my last update! So proud of myself! Well, anyway, enjoy! And happy 4th of July!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Attack!**

Kasia headed for the dining hall, just having went to her room to change. Amazingly, she had had a good time today. Except for those civilians. They acted like just because she was a firebender she was the enemy. She had to admit, they had no experiences to show them otherwise, but still… Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts by Kiara's quiet hiss.

She followed the cat's gaze to the large Osha family tapestry. She was surprised to see it moving. Why would someone be hiding behind there? Then she remembered. The exit! Someone must have found it and sent in an assassin. She stayed quiet, creating a medium sized lightning bolt.

Apparently whoever it was believed no one was there on the other side of the drapery and stepped out from behind it. He didn't see her since he was facing the other way, but she recognized him. The Blue Spirit. He did seem like the type to be hired for murder.

But still she didn't fire. She didn't want to attack him from behind. That was the mark of a coward.

She was going to call out to him when he turned to face her. Instead she fired the lightning and he quickly dodged. She sent another bolt at him, and was surprised when he dodged once again.

"Azula!" he cried, flames erupting from his hands.

Kasia paused. She hadn't thought the Blue Spirit was a firebender. And Azula? The Fire Nation princess? She laughed.

"Why would you think I was Azula?"

-----

"Why would you think I was Azula?"

Zuko hesitated. That didn't sound like Azula and he was certain it wasn't when she stopped bending. That just wasn't Azula's way.

So he let his flames die out. Suddenly the girl jumped forward, catching him up against the wall. Now that he had a better look at her, he realized that she certainly wasn't Azula. In fact, the only way she resembled his sister was that she wore Fire Nation colors. Noticing the Osha medallion on her neck, he blurted out, "Why are you wearing the Osha family seal?"

Confusion clouded her eyes. "I'm Kasia, Princess of Osha. You didn't know?"

Zuko shook his head. A firebender Earth Kingdom princess? How'd that happen?

"How'd you find that exit?" the princess asked suspiciously.

"I was looking for a way in," Zuko answered, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions about it and that his uncle would stay hidden.

"Why?"

"I need to see the Avatar," he explained.

"Aang?" Her eyes hardened. "So you _are_ an assassin!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I need to warn him!"

"About what?"

He sighed, realizing he would have to explain. At least partly. "Azula is coming here now."

Kasia laughed. "You think we couldn't protect Aang?" But then she frowned. "But I appreciate the warning. If it is legitimate. If we leave now, we can protect Osha as well. But why should I believe you…Zuko?"

He paled. How did she figure it out? "How…how…" He broke off, unable to finish the statement.

"You're a firebender coming to warn the Avatar about Azula. There are not many options as to who that could be. After all, you were in the perfect position to learn about her plan. But there is still more than one person that could fit that description. But you're the only one who would know about the secret exit. Only royalty could find that because they would know exactly what to look for." She undid his mask, despite his protests. "Now, Zuko, is there anyone else here with you?"

"No," he answered, hoping she'd believe him.

"That's not what Kiara says," she replied, looking over at the tapestry. Zuko followed her gaze, and saw a black cat staring at the drapery. He groaned inwardly.

Kasia released him, heading over to the cat. After making sure Zuko wasn't going to attack her, she pulled aside the tapestry, revealing Iroh.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Do you happen to have any jasmine tea?"

She laughed. "Well, if it isn't the Dragon of the West. Come on out, Iroh."

Iroh did, and she shut the door, covering it with the tapestry once more. "I trust you did shut the outer door?"

"Of course dear," Iroh answered.

"I'm Kasia, and this is Kiara," she said, introducing herself to Iroh. "Your nephew is very lucky to have you here. Otherwise I don't think they would have believed him. Come with me."

They followed her down the main hall, but when Kasia opened a large side door, revealing a set of stairs, Zuko protested. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to show you our escape. Unless you really though Aang's flying bison could hold 10 people?"

"How do you get 10? There's only the Avatar, his Waterbending Master, her idiotic brother, and his Earthbending Master. 4."

Kasia smiled. "I see you share my opinion of Sokka. But you forgot to add yourself, your uncle, me, my two sisters, and my brother."

"But why are you going anyway?"

She smiled sadly. "I'll explain when we have time."

"Listen, princess! I want answers here!"

She whirled around to face him, anger in her eyes. "No, you listen! I said I would explain later. That does not translate to now, does it?" She turned around and continued down the stairs.

Opening the door at the bottom, she led them out into a large field. Zuko and Iroh's eyes widened as they saw Kayda, Remus, Ramoth, Charanth, and Appa. "Dragons!" Iroh exclaimed happily. "I thought they were extinct!"

Kasia laughed. "No, just went into hiding. Like the remaining unbonded bison did after the Fire Nation attack on the Air temples. Charanth," she said, pointing to a bison, "is a descendent of them."

A large red dragon came up to them, to Iroh's delight. "This is Kayda, my fire dragon. The blue dragon is Ramoth, Lessa's water dragon, and Remus is Leon's hippogriff. He took forever to find. Finally King Bumi found him for my parents." She walked over to Charanth, petting the bison on the leg. "Charanth is my other sister Daine's bison. Iroh, I want you to get up in the saddle and wait there while Zuko and I go get the others."

"Why?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Aang will be coming here to get Appa. They'll have to make themselves visible to your sister so she won't destroy the city looking for him. My sister and Charanth will be flying just out of her sight as back up. Iroh will be very useful as extra protection. And if something unexpected happens before Aang gets here, we need someone out here with them to get us away. What?" she asked, seeing Zuko's look of surprise. "You didn't think we would have a plan if your sister attacked?"

Zuko just shrugged as Iroh climbed up the bison and got into the saddle.

"My sister will be wearing Air Nomad colors," Kasia informed Iroh. "They should be here soon."

"Okay! Bye dear!" Iroh replied happily. "Do you think you could bring any jasmine tea?"

"I don't think we'll have time, but we can always buy some later." She turned to Kayda, who had followed them over. "Listen for my call," she said, scratching the dragon's nose. Then she went back to the door, Zuko behind her.

Soon they were back in the main hall, Kasia leading him down it to the dining hall. The servants at the door looked at Zuko in surprise, realizing who he was. Too late Zuko realized he should have put on his mask.

"P-p-princess," one stuttered, unable to voice the thought.

"You never saw him," she told the guards. "If you tell _anyone_ about what you've seen, I'll skin you alive. Understood?"

"Y-y-yes, Princess Kasia," they said, surprised at her attitude.

Kasia grinned. "Good. Now open the door please."

They hurried to obey, and Kasia led Zuko through the doors.

"I think we should change our plans," she announced. Everyone looked up, and Aang jumped up, airbending his staff to his hand.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Aang demanded.

"Zuko is on our side now," she told Aang as Kiara came into the room, sitting down beside Kasia.

"Yeah, right," Katara sneered, bending water out of her flask.

Kasia ignored all this. "Iroh is waiting for us on Charanth right now. I suggest we get out of here before Azula arrives."

Now Sokka jumped up, pointing his finger accusingly at Kasia. "How do we know you're now working with Azula? That's probably where you went when you left me on my father's ship!"

"You know what, Boomerang Boy?" Kasia commented, twirling a bit of lightning between her fingers. "Your prejudice against firebenders is really starting to piss me off. For someone with no bending abilities to back it up, you sure have a big mouth."

Aang smiled. "If Kasia says you're on our side, I'll believe you. Now when's Azula attacking?"

"Sometime late tonight. Or probably before when she realizes Uncle and I are missing," Zuko answered.

Aang nodded. "Okay. Toph and I will go up on Appa and look for the ship and Azula. Hopefully they haven't got into the city yet. Daine will follow us on Charanth, making sure to stay out of sight."

Lessa nodded. "Okay. Then the rest of us will split up and make sure she hasn't gotten in yet."

"How will we know where to meet?" Toph asked.

"Stay with Daine and Charanth. Remus, Kayda, Ramoth, and Charanth can find each other." Leon answered.

They quickly split up into groups. Aang, Toph, and Daine headed for the bison. Leon and Sokka went to search around the palace and the noble's circle while Lessa and Katara checked the lower city. Kasia and Zuko headed for the docks.

"Put your mask on," Kasia hissed as they left the palace. "People wouldn't hesitate to kill you, just like they wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

"Why would they want to kill you?" Zuko asked. "You're their princess."

Kasia laughed sadly. "They don't want a firebender to be their queen. I don't _want_ to be their queen anyway."

"How would you be queen? Leon's older isn't he?"

"Yes, but the throne descends through the female line."

"Oh."

They walked down the streets in silence, Kiara between them. Suddenly she hissed, turning to face a darkened alley.

"Oh, there you are Zuzu," a voice said, coming you of the alley. "I still am amazed that you managed to free our dear Uncle Iroh. Tell me, where is he?"

"None of your business, Azula!" he snapped, bending a burst of flame at her.

She jumped aside, summoning lightning. "If that dumb cat hadn't found me, you two morons would have walked right on by."

Kasia jumped forward, sending a flaming wall towards Azula. The Fire Nation Princess jumped out of the way, sending a burst of lightning at Kasia, forcing her to leap sideways. Zuko, having worked his way behind his sister, attacked her from behind. As she jumped aside, escaping his attack, Kiara jumped from the shadows, sinking her claws into Azula's leg.

The princess jumped, landing at the alley's exit. Suddenly a wave of water soaked her. The water quickly froze, leaving Azula in the middle of a wave of ice.

"Come on you two," Lessa's voice called from the other side. "She'll be out soon. We have to go!"

They obeyed, finding a ladder and climbing it up to the roof.

"Why didn't you use lightning?" Zuko asked as they joined the waterbenders.

"The same reason I didn't use my other weapons," Kasia replied as Kiara climbed onto her shoulder. "I didn't want Azula to know the full scale of my power."

"Let's go!" Lessa snapped.

"I thought you were supposed to check the lower city?" Kasia asked as they ran for the docks.

"This _is_ the lower city! You guys didn't make it to the docks!"

_Kay? Meet us at the docks._

_Be right there Kas. Lessa just called Ramoth._

Lessa and Kasia exchanged glances, laughing.

"What?" Katara asked, perplexed.

"Nothing," Lessa replied.

When they finally reached the docks they saw Azula's ship firing at Appa, who stayed just out of their range. Kayda and Ramoth were waiting for them.

"Get on," Kasia called to Zuko, jumping into Kayda's saddle. He obeyed, and the dragon took off, Ramoth right behind her. They flew low, heading for the forest.

_Has Remus left yet?_

_Yes, he went to pick up Leon and Sokka. They didn't find anything in the noble's circle._

Kasia leaned back against the saddle, watching Zuko. "Take off that stupid mask."

"Why?"

"You don't need it anymore, do you?"

Zuko took the mask off, watching her intently.

"What?" she questioned.

"How are you a firebender?"

She sighed. "My Great-great-great-grandfather was Paulin."

"Sozin's younger brother?"

"Yea."

"And Paulin married a waterbender, so that would explain Lessa."

"And Daine's an Airbender."

"What!?"

"Why else did you think she wore Air Nomad colors?" Kasia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I never thought about it. It's not like I've had the time to think about it!"

"My Great-great-great-grandmother Moreta was forced to marry an Earthbender named Chalkin, something about keeping bloodlines pure, even though she loved an Airbender named Alessan. When she had Alessan's daughter, everyone believed her to be Chalkin's because she was an Earthbender."

"Your family is really messed up, you know that?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, petting Kiara.

They sat in silence for a while until Zuko realized that no one was guiding Kayda.

"Shouldn't you be guiding your dragon?"

"Why? She knows where she's going."

Kayda soon landed in a small clearing. Remus was already there, Leon and Sokka in the saddle. Ramoth landed beside them. They all gathered between the two dragons to wait for the rest of their party.

Kiara sat at Kasia's feet, hissing as Lucinda approached. They young fox quickly backed off, running to Katara.

"Aang and the others should be here soon," Lessa said. "I sent Lagrima out to check on them on the way here."

"Lagrima?" Zuko asked.

"None of your business," Sokka snapped. "As soon as we get to another village, you and your uncle are going to have to find your own method of transportation because you'll no longer be welcome here!"

"Shut up, Boomerang Boy," Kasia snapped.

"You're not in charge here!"

"I didn't say I was, but you certainly aren't either!"

"Well then you can't tell me to shut up!"

"I can when I can **make** you shut up, so I suggest you do it of your own free will."

"I will do no- OUCH!!!" he yelled as Kiara sunk her claws into his leg. He jumped in the air, trying to get the cat to let go.

Kasia sighed. "Kiara, that's enough."

The cat slowly let go, as if it was her own idea, and returned to Kasia. Sokka fell to the ground, clutching his bloody leg. "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

Lessa went over, kneeling down to heal the wound. "You're not dying. Kiara barely hurt you, so stop whining." His leg healed quickly and as she helped him up, they heard a thrill from above.

As a phoenix came into view, Lessa held out her arm and the bird landed. "Are they coming?" she asked the phoenix. Lagrima nodded and Lessa transferred her to her shoulder.

Appa and Charanth flew down, landing in the clearing so that the five large animals formed a circle. The others climbed down from the bison, Daine carrying Alora.

"So did it go all right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't see Azula," Aang answered.

"That's because we did," Zuko replied.

"How do we know you weren't giving her information?" Sokka demanded.

"Because I was with him the whole time, remember?" Kasia snapped.

"You're probably working with them!"

"Sokka you are such a moron!" Katara told her brother. "When we got there, Kasia and Zuko were fighting Azula." Seeing Kiara watching her intently, she continued. "And Kiara sent Azula flying!"

Hearing this, Kiara purred, lying down over Kasia's feet.

"Okay, now the question is, where are we heading?" Aang asked. "Azula will be looking for us so we can't stay in one place for too long."

"How about we go to Bendon?" Lessa suggested. "Master Robinton lives there. He can get a message to out parents that we're okay."

"That sounds good. I don't want them to be worried," Daine commented as Alora pranced around her feet.

"Any objections?" Aang inquired. Everyone agreed. "Well then-"

He was interrupted by Lagrima, who squawked loudly, looking up in the sky.

"What is it Lagrima?" Lessa asked, worried. "Is it the enemy?"

Lagrima only squawked louder, and this time they heard an answering bird.

"Maybe Azula sent a hawk out searching for us?" Toph suggested.

Zuko, however, recognized the bird. He raised his arm so it could land. As the hawk landed on Zuko's arm, Sokka jumped up, pointed his finger at Zuko accusingly. "See? He's got Azula's hawk. Now the bird's going to go to her and bring her back here! Let's cook the bird! I haven't eaten in forever anyway!"

"You will do no such thing!" Zuko snapped, glaring at Sokka. "This isn't Azula's hawk. What made you think she could actually have a pet? She killed all of the ones she had as a child. No, this is my messenger hawk, Avalono. I found him in Ba Sing Se."

Avalono left Zuko, flying up to Ramoth's saddle, where he settled himself on the saddle's edge, preening his reddish-brown feathers.

"Well then why haven't we seen him before?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"It's not like I could have a hawk with me when I had to sneak off Azula's ship, you moron! I sent him hunting."

"Well, he could- and hey! Who are you calling a moron!?"

"Who do you think I was calling a moron? Are you so dense you have to actually ask such stupid questions?"

"Enough!" Aang yelled. "You guys are going to have to get along!"

"No we don't," Sokka objected. "He and his uncle are going to leave our group when we get to Bendon."

"No, they're not!"

"What!" Sokka demanded.

"Why not?" Leon snapped. "You have my sister to teach you firebending, so we don't really need two extra firebenders."

"When we go after Ozai, we're going to need someone on the throne to keep order."

"You could be Fire Lord!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko snorted, causing Leon to glare at him.

"The Fire Nation wouldn't accept me on the throne, even if I did want to be Fire Lord, which I don't. That's where Zuko and Iroh will be needed."

"Ozai's their father and brother!"

"Who said you had to love your family?" Zuko snapped. "Ozai's a tyrant who doesn't care about his country of his family, just himself."

"See?" Aang said. "Zuko's on our side now. And they're excellent firebenders. Now, let's go."

"Fine," Sokka agreed grudgingly.

"Fine," Leon echoed.

Then they went over to Remus, climbing up in the saddle. Kasia, Katara, Lessa, and Daine started laughing. When the others looked at them questioningly, they just shook their heads.

-----

"Okay, let's make something clear," Sokka began as they flew towards Bendon. "You are to stay away from my sister."

"What are you talking about? You had better keep away from my sisters!" Leon replied. "Or else I'll squish you between to slabs of rock!"

"Yeah? Well you wouldn't be able to do that once I got you with my boomerang!"

"I have bending powers; you don't. I can slam you into the ground with a boulder before you even reached for that weapon of yours!"

"I have the trained skills of a warrior!"

"I can run you through with my sword!"

"Like you're fast enough!"

Leon sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just agree to stay away from each other's sisters, okay?"

Sokka smiled. That seemed reasonable. "Agreed."

"Now," Leon continued. "The person we really need to worry about is Zuko."

"You, maybe."

"You have a sister too!"

"A Waterbending sister," Sokka said smugly. "Zuko's the Exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. There's no way he'd be interested in a waterbender. He considers them lesser beings."

Leon paused, thinking that over. "That may be true. In which case I don't have to worry about Lessa."

"But Kasia's a different story," Sokka interrupted. "She's a firebender and she's royalty. Just his type."

"And he's with my sister now!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yea, they are alone on that dragon of hers."

Leon looked around them quickly, searching for Kayda. He found the dragon on their right, flying just above them. He could see Zuko clearly. Searching the rest of the saddle, he couldn't see his sister! "I don't see her!" he said, appalled. He was really panicking when he found Kasia, sitting securely in Kayda's claws, far away from Zuko.

He sighed in relief.

"You see her?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, over there," he answered, pointing to his sister.

"I'd watch Zuko if I were you," Sokka commented quietly. "You never know what he might do to her."

"He could never hurt her," Leon answered. "She's too strong a firebender. Much stronger than he is. And all those weapons she has that he doesn't know about." Sokka nodded. He had seen _that_ armada of weapons. "It's what she might _let_ him do if they get close enough that concerns me."

Sokka agreed. "You don't want to let them get that close. Fortunately I don't have to worry about Zuko, Aang's too young, and we've agreed to stay away from each other's sisters. So I can sleep." He stretched out along one end of the saddle, using one of the bags tied down at the back as a pillow.

Leon sat down at the front, watching carefully to make sure Zuko didn't try anything.

* * *

**AN 1: I want to murder myself for loving this story so much, since it's apparent that no one reads it. But alas, I'm to into this story and so sick of waiting for Season III to come out to stop writing it. So as long as I'm writing it, I'll update. Though Live and Love is now my top priority. And the Harry Potter story I'm planning on writing will be as well once the 7****th**** book comes out and I read it! Can't wait! Wow. That was off track. **

**AN 2: I repeat, read and review! I know that **_**some**_** people read this story. I do check the stats on my stories after all. It's very depressing that no one ever reviews this story. But special thanks to Mersang, who actually reviewed my last chapter and correctly analyzed this chapter. Well, partly anyways. **

**Later ppl,**

**Kasia**


	10. The Waterbenders of Benton

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Waterbenders of Benton**

A pounding on the door awoke Robinton, who had fallen asleep by the fire. The knocking persisted, still louder, and he wondered how long they had been at his door. Sighing, he got up, running a hand through his shoulder length black hair, brushing it out of his brown eyes.

He walked out of the large living room, down the hall to the front door. Wary of his late night visitors, he bended the water in the bowl beside the door into a sharp dagger. Making sure the blade was out of sight, he opened the door, his eyes widening in shock as the opening door revealed Lessa standing in the doorway.

"Put the dagger away, Master Robinton," she said, a smile on her face. "It's just me." He obeyed, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, which she happily returned. Then he noticed the group behind her.

"Lessa, what happened?" he asked, concerned. "Why are you here?"

"We'll explain in a minute," she replied, going inside. "I sent Ramoth and the others to the large field behind the house."

"Others?" he asked, but before she could explain he noticed Kasia, Daine, and Leon, who had entered behind their sister. "Oh! This really is a surprise," he said, pulling Kasia and Daine into a hug. Not recognizing the others, he merely gave them a nod of welcome before leading them into the large dining hall.

-----

The feel of claws entering his chest roused him from his slumber. "Kovo!" he exclaimed, pulling his pygmy puma off his chest and sitting him on the floor. "What did you do that for?" he demanded, healing the cuts with water from his flask. The cat ignored him, batting at his brown pants.

In the silence he heard the sound of voices in the hall, his father's among them. "What's going on?" he muttered under his breath as he heard the group downstairs move into the dining room. A large group by the racket they were making merely walking down the hall.

Getting up, he grabbed a shirt, heading out of his room and down the stairs, pulling the white tank over his head as he went. Kovo jumped the last few stairs, landing neatly, and looking back as if wondering what was taking him so long. He disregarded the cat, heading for the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked as he entered the room, piercing blue eyes surveying the group before him who were seating themselves in the couches and chairs.

"Numair!" a voice exclaimed. Turning his head, he saw Lessa, seated beside his father. She jumped up, running over and hugging him fiercely. He hugged her momentarily, then pulled back running a hand through his black hair, which ended several inches below his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asked, leading her back to his father, sitting down beside him, Lessa sitting on Robinton's other side.

"They were just about to answer that question," Robinton answered. "Would you mind going to get your brother?"

"Sure." Before he could get up, however, Kovo left his place along the wall and ran out of the room into the hall. "Never mind. Kovo's got it covered."

"Surely he's learned to shut his door by now?" Lessa asked skeptically.

"No, and yet he blames me when Kovo wakes him up in the middle of the night. Like I can control that bloody cat."

"So you're Robinton's son?" Leon demanded.

"Of course. Why else would I be living here?" he replied, slowly taking in the Earthbender's appearance.

"What's your relationship with my sister?"

"Friends." He continued observing Leon in what seemed to be mild shock, his gaze making Leon flinch. He was about on the young man's attire but thought better of it, and instead turned his attention to the girl sitting beside him, who was a reprimanding a female pygmy puma.

"Kasia, right?" he asked, studying her. She wore Fire Nation colors, her clothes of the finest quality. Lessa had described to him her siblings in such detail that even though he hadn't met them before, he would have recognized them anywhere.

"Yeah," she replied, turning her attention away from the large cat in her lap. "Kiara, no!" she scolded as the feline tried to leap from her legs.

Numair laughed. "Does she usually listen to you?"

"Usually. Unless she really wants to do something, like brutally maim Sokka. I halfway want to let her, but it would just give him yet another opportunity to scream about how evil firebenders are. And Kiara, of course," she said, smiling.

He was about to reply when another large black cat raced into the room, bounding into Numair's lap. Seconds later Numair's younger brother came in, his light brown hair falling into his blue eyes. His black pants showed signs of having been slept in while the dark blue shirt had just been thrown on, the large v-neckline that looked as if it had been slashed with a knife exposing part of his chest.

"What the-" he exclaimed. "Lessa!" Walking over to her, he pulled her into a hug before sitting in one of the few remaining chairs. "What happened?"

"Yes, what happened?" Robinton asked, the worry evident on his face. "Oh, this is my youngest son Kalven," he added, motioning to the boy.

"His sister is what happened," Leon spat, pointing at Zuko. Seeing the scar over his left eye, Numair recognized the Fire Nation Prince. He saw the signs of recognition on his father and brother's faces as well as Zuko retorted angrily.

"What makes you think I have any control over my sister?"

"I have sisters, remember? We listen to each other!" he sneered, getting to his feet.

Zuko followed his example, jumping to his feet, eyes glinting with anger. "You think my sister and I are family in any way except blood?" he asked, incredulously. "You're more mental than I thought."

"Don't tell me you and her didn't get along as children!"

The elderly man beside Zuko snorted, getting up as well. "Sit down you two. Our hosts are wanting an explanation, not a fight."

"Uncle, stay out of this," Zuko snapped.

"Nephew, you and Leon can resume this argument later. Now is not the time."

Zuko stared at his Uncle, expression softening. "Fine," he said, sitting down. As Leon and the old man sat down as well, Numair recognized him as Iroh, the Dragon of the West, brother of Fire Lord Ozai. What was Lessa doing with these two?

"Leon, don't interrupt anymore if all you're wanting to do is goad Zuko," Kasia snapped.

"Well, it all started when the Avatar and his friends arrived at the palace," Lessa began, but was immediately interrupted.

"The Avatar?" Numair demanded.

"Yea," she said, smiling. "Maybe I should introduce everyone. This is Katara and her brother Sokka," she began, pointing to the two Water Tribe clothed siblings. "They're from the Southern Water Tribe. Katara is the Avatar's Waterbending Master."

"Toph," she continued, motioning towards a young girl beside Katara with a chipmunk on her shoulder, "is Aang's Earthbending Master. She's from… well, I don't know. Toph, where are you from?"

"I'm Toph Bei Fong, from Gaoling," she answered.

Robinton was staring at her oddly. "The Bei Fongs?" he asked dubiously.

"Yea, I'm their daughter."

"But they only have one daughter," Robinton persisted.

"A blind girl with minimal Earthbending abilities?" Toph inquired.

"Well, yes."

"That's me," she said, leaning forward so that she was closer to him. It was then that he noticed her eyes. "I am blind, so my parents believed I was fragile. They only allowed my Earthbending Master to teach me simple, harmless things. So I taught myself."

"There were a couple of men looking for you," Numair said. "They passed through about a week ago."

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed. "You said that your parents had changed their minds and that you were allowed to come with us."

"So, I lied," she replied calmly. "What are you going to do, send me back? Go ahead, it's not like they can keep me locked up."

"Enough," Numair said. "You two can argue about it later. What I want to know is why Avatar Aang," he continued, pointing to the bald monk, "is traveling with Prince Zuko and the Dragon of the West. Last I heard, Zuko here was chasing the Avatar all over the world."

"If you'd let me finish introductions, Numair," Lessa said, glaring at the Waterbender, "we could explain why we are here."

"Be my guest," he replied nonchalantly, scratching his pygmy puma Kovo behind the ears.

"This is Avatar Aang," she started, but seeing Numair glaring at her, she quickly introduced the others. "And this is Master Waterbender Robinton and his sons Master Waterbenders Numair and Kalven of the Northern Water Tribe," she concluded.

Introductions over, Aang told their story once more, beginning with Ba Sing Se.

-----

"Now I know why you talked about Numair so much," Kasia said later that night once they were situated in Lessa's old room for the night. The large bed was plenty big enough for the three sisters.

"Yea, but now I'm wondering why you never talked about Kalven," Daine added.

"I talked about Kalven!" Lessa exclaimed from the large vanity on the other side of the room where she was brushing her long light brown hair.

"Only as a friend," Kasia retorted, undoing her black sash and laying it gently over the back of a chair. "But I don't blame you," she continued, undoing her sword belt. "Kalven's cute, but he's too young."

"He's thirteen," Lessa answered, taking off her sword as well and laying it next to her bow. "But I've never thought of him in that way."

"He's only a year younger than you," Daine pointed out as she took off her belt and vest, laying them on the floor next to her staff. "And Numair has to be several years older."

"Only two years," Lessa said. "That's why I don't understand why he hasn't ever taken an interest in me."

"Maybe he sees you as his little sister," Kasia suggested, taking the holder that held her sleep darts off her right ankle. "It seems to me that's why you don't have an interest in Kalven."

"You don't have an interest in him either," the waterbender accused as Kasia carefully undid her hair, sitting the needles hidden inside carefully on the vanity.

"He's three years younger than me, Lessa," Kasia said, exasperated, putting the needles in a small black pouch. "Two's my limit."

A scratching on the door interrupted their conversation. Looking over, the girls saw Kiara. Realizing she had their attention, the cat meowed pitifully.

"No Kiara," Kasia reprimanded, picking the pygmy puma up and sitting her on the bed.

"Wonder what she wants," Daine said from where she was sitting beside Alora, her white lamb.

"Probably wants to go sink her claws into Sokka," Kasia replied. Sokka, Aang, and Leon, were in the guest room beside theirs.

"Or maybe she wants to go looking for Kovo," Lessa smirked.

"Kovo?"

"Numair's pygmy puma," Lessa replied, answering Kasia's question. "Numair's room is right across the hall."

"Where's the bathroom?" Daine asked, standing up.

"Right, pass Leon's room," Lessa answered.

"Make sure Kiara doesn't get out," Kasia added from the bed, where she was petting Lagrima, who had flown onto her shoulder. The phoenix squawked, turning her head to preen her light blue feathers.

"Sure," Daine replied, opening the door. "Alora, stay," she told the lamb, who was attempting to follow her out the door.

Kasia got up, going over to the window, parting the dark blue curtains. Suddenly she started laughing.

"What's the matter with you?" Lessa inquired, looking at her sister as if she suddenly had turned into a flying lemur.

"Can you believe how screwed up our family is?"

"We're not really that screwed up. Except for our bending."

"Exactly. Isn't it ironic how the one sibling who can't take the throne is the one who can earthbend?"

"Well, yes-"

"And isn't it ironic that the eldest daughter is the one everyone hates because she's a firebender? I don't even _want_ to be queen."

"They don't hate you, and, Kasia, you don't really have a choice."

"Yea, they hate me. Why else do you think those citizens were trying to break in the palace? And you're right. I don't have a choice. But do you really think our people would let me be queen?"

"Maybe."

Kasia turned from the window to glare at her sister.

"Well, it depends," Lessa continued, "on what happens in the war. If Aang defeats Ozai, the war is over and we're saved. You'll be treated with reverence because you were his firebending master. If the Avatar fails, we're in trouble, and lots of it."

"I never thought I'd be the Avatar's Firebending Master," Kasia said, changing the subject of conversation. "The whole world depends on him, and he's depending on me. Maybe I should ask Iroh to teach him instead. He's had teaching experience."

"You remember your lessons, right?" Lessa asked.

"Yes."

"Draw from that. I admit, Aang doesn't have much time to learn firebending, but if you need help, you can always ask Iroh."

"I guess." She went over to the mirror, taking the brush and brushing out her long reddish-brown hair once more.

Daine entered the room, shutting the door behind her. "Don't you think it's time to go to sleep?"

"Sure," her sisters murmured, turning off the lights.

* * *

**AN 1: Okay, I'm curious. Out of the Osha siblings, which character is your favorite? Leon, Kasia, Lessa, or Daine?**

**AN 2: I'm amazed. Do you realize it hasn't even been quite 2 weeks since my last update? I suppose miracles can happen.**

**AN 3:**** Who went to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? I went to see it Saturday. Honestly, they screwed this one up worse than the other 4 put together. It completely makes a mockery of J.K. Rowling's work. Speaking of Harry Potter, 4 days left until the 7th book!**

**AN 4:**** Lips of an Angel, by Hinder. I've been listening to that song the whole time I was proofreading this. Lol**

**Read & Review!**

**Later ppl,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	11. Discussions

**Hello! New chapter finally here! Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I finally remembered to write one. So, here goes. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own the Osha siblings, Numair, Kalven, Robinton, any pets besides Momo and Appa, Osha, and Benton.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

**Discussions**

"Lessa, can we talk?"

She turned to face her teacher, leaning against the balcony rail. "Sure."

Robinton walked over to join her, looking out at the field where Appa, Charanth, Kayda, Ramoth, and Remus were. Lessa turned, leaning over the rail, watching Robinton, waiting for him to speak. After watching the group in the field for several moments, he finally spoke.

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"Going with the Avatar and his friends. He's going to the Fire Nation soon, and now he currently has the Fire Nation Princess after him. Do you even realize how much danger you'll be in?"

"I can't return home, even if I wanted to. We have to stay with Aang, Robinton."

"No, Kasia does. You, Daine, and Leon can return home to your parents."

"If Daine returned home, she'd be losing her only chance to learn airbending from an actual master."

"Fine, you and Leon then. Kasia could even ask the Dragon of the West to handle the Avatar's training and go home as well."

"She wouldn't do that. Kasia has too much pride. And besides, if Kasia returned to Osha, she would have to put up with our people coming after her constantly. And Leon and I aren't going home either. We can fight, be of use in the war."

"But you're so young!" Robinton exclaimed.

"Aang's only twelve, same as Toph. Katara's my age, Sokka only a year older. I'm not too young. I'll be fine," she added, smiling up at him. "I had a great teacher."

Robinton grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Fine," he answered. "Go save the world. But if you go out and get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you."

-----

"Hey Katara!" a voice called out to her. Turning, she saw Aang running up to her, Momo on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Aang!" she called.

"Where are you going?"

"To practice waterbending. Want to come with me?"

"Sure."

Walking along the small river, they soon reached a wide, beach like place where the water was calm.

"Perfect," Katara exclaimed, bending the water into a large wave. Lucinda, seeing the wave, ran into the safety of the woods, the fox's red coat gleaming against the trees.

"Katara, what are you-" He was cut off as the water engulfed him, soaking him from head to toe. "Katara!" he sputtered as he emerged from the wave.

She said nothing, just laughed, bent over double. She didn't notice the wall of water until it washed over her.

They had just got in the water and started practicing when Zuko and Numair appeared, talking animatedly. The two stopped when they spotted Aang and Katara.

"Hey Aang, Katara," Numair called, walking up to the two benders. "Aang, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," Aang said, getting out of the water. "I'll be back in a moment, Katara," he told her as he waterbended his clothes dry.

"Okay," Katara called as Aang and Numair walked into the forest. Zuko said nothing, just went over and sat down against a tree. Katara watched him silently for a moment as the fire in his hands expanded and contracted with every breath.

Finally she left the river, bending her clothes dry and walking over to the young firebender. Sitting down beside him, she said, "I'm sorry.

He opened his eyes, allowing the fire to go out. "For what?" he asked, perplexed.

"For judging you prematurely. I thought that you had decided to stand behind your sister instead of standing up for what is right."

They sat in silence for a long time for Zuko spoke. "You have nothing to apologize for. You, the Avatar, your friends, my sister… everyone but my Uncle believed that I had sided with Azula. I was counting on that. You have nothing to be sorry for." He paused as Lucinda, Katara's red fox, nuzzled his hand. "Though I had hoped to be able to watch her longer," he continued, rubbing the fox behind the ears, cracking a half smile as she leaned against his hand, eyes closed in contentment.

"Why did you leave so soon?" Katara asked.

"I didn't want to take the chance of Azula capturing the Avatar, however small it was. So I freed my Uncle and we went to Osha. If I had known about King Fallonor's children, I would have stayed a little longer."

"So you've turned your back on the Fire Nation?" she asked quietly, watching him.

His eyes snapped up, catching hers. "No, I have not turned my back on my country."

Fear gripped her, and she reached out to the river with her bending ability in case she had to fight him. "But I thought-"

"I've turned my back on Ozai, not my people. The Fire Nation is not responsible for this war, my father and every Fire Lord back to Sozin is."

"Of course the Fire Nation is responsible!"

"In part, yes. All of my father's most trusted generals feel the same way he does, that the Fire Nation should rule the world. But that's only a small part of the Fire Nation. Most of the Fire Nation is as much a victim of the war as the other nations. The soldiers that make up the army are fighting because Ozai has their families in his grasp."

He paused, watching the river momentarily before continuing. "The Fire Nation used to be a nation of the arts. A peaceful country whose people cared more for the beauty in life than the art of warfare. Then Sozin became Fire Lord, and our artisans and craftsmen were sent to work making weapons and warships. The men turned into soldiers, the women making clothes and other things for the men.

"When this war is over, I intend to become Fire Lord and turn the Fire Nation into what it used to be once again. Which is why when we overthrow my father, we are going to inflict as little damage as possible on my country."

A strong gust of wind blew on them from the river, blowing strands of Katara's hair around her face. Reaching up, Zuko tucked the strands behind her ear.

She smiled, wondering if she should ask him about how he got his scar. Deciding that she didn't want to press him to reveal his past, she leaned back against a tree.

Hearing voices coming from down the river, she saw Aang and Numair returning.

-----

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Aang asked once they were out of sight of Zuko and Katara.

"Well," Numair began, turning so that they could walk alongside the river. "When you leave Benton, I want to go with you. With Ramoth, Kayda, Charanth, Remus, and Appa, transportation won't be a problem."

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked, watching as Kovo, Numair's pygmy puma, chased a chipmunk that had crossed their paths.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked."

"What about your father and Kalven? Do they want to come as well?"

"My father- Kovo!" he exclaimed. "Enough!" Kovo looked up at Numair, then turned his gaze back to the little chipmunk struggling feebly under his paw. With a plaintive meow, he raised his paw, letting the chipmunk escape into the forest.

"As I was saying," Numair continued. "My father doesn't like to fight. He's more of a pacifist. Don't get me wrong, he could fight if he wanted to, his bending abilities are superb. And father won't let Kalven come. It's too dangerous and he's only thirteen."

"I'm only twelve," Aang pointed out.

"Yea, Aang, but you're the Avatar. You don't have a choice about this."

"If I had a choice though, I wouldn't turn away from this war. Not when I know I can end it."

"I'll talk to Kalven. He doesn't know that I want to come with you, and I'm sure he'll want to come as well. Which is fine with me because I know he can take care of himself.

"Well, you're both welcome to come with us. Like you said, transportation definitely isn't a problem."

"Good," Numair said, turning and heading back upstream to where they had left Zuko and Katara. Aang, turning to follow him, tripped over Kovo, just barely saving himself from hitting the ground airbending.

"Just one question," Aang said as Numair helped him up.

"What?"

"You're not bringing that cat along, are you?"

Numair laughed. "Of course, I can't leave him behind."

-----

WAM!

Numair and Aang, who had been leading the group back to the house, stopped suddenly as a small black ball flew through the air a few feet ahead of them, hitting a small tree where it became a ball of very sharp spikes.

"What in the-" Numair exclaimed, looking around the clearing.

"Sorry!" Kasia called, running up to them, her pygmy puma Kiara at her heels. "I didn't think anyone would be coming this way."

Going over to the tree, she pried the spike ball carefully out of the tree, pulling the bark off as she did so.

"What are those?" Numair asked inquisitively, waving the other three on.

"Oh, this?" Kasia asked, sitting down, leaning against the tree. "It's one of my spike balls."

"Can I see it?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Sure," she replied, handing it to him, then pulling out a small pin from the end of her sash.

"Amazing," he muttered, turning the item carefully in his hands, careful not to touch the end of the spikes. "What's the little hole for?" he asked, pointing to a small hole at the base of the spikes.

"Watch," Kasia answered, taking the ball from him. Inserting the pin into the hole, she held it as the spikes retracted into the ball. She laughed at the expression on Numair's face.

"Where did you find those?" he asked as he watched Kovo and Kiara run around the clearing.

"My father found them for me. I have no clue where they came from though."

Looking back at her, he realized the little black ball was missing. "What did you do with it?"

"She picked up the ends of her sash. "I keep them in here," she replied, standing up.

He followed her example. "Did you aim for where you hit, or was you just aiming for the tree?"

"I burned a small circle in the tree," Kasia explained, pointing to it.

Looking at the tree, he did see a scorched circle where the ball had made contact.

"So I hear you're going to teach Aang firebending?" he said as they walked toward the center of the clearing.

"Yeah, when we get out of here." When he looked at her quizzically, she continued. "I don't want his first lesson to be so close to civilization. Too dangerous."

"We should leave soon then."

"We?" Kasia asked, reaching down to pick up her swords and sheath from the grass.

"I'm going with you," Numair explained before he noticed the swords. "You can use the sword too?" he asked as she hooked the sheath onto her belt underneath her sash, thinking about how Lessa would be thrilled when she found out Numair was joining them.

"What?" she asked, not having heard his question.

"I said, can you use the sword as well?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, drawing them from their sheath expertly.

"Broadswords? Don't those normally go on your back?"

"Yea, but I prefer them like this," she said, putting them back into their sheath. "On the back is too annoying, not to mention tacky."

"Where are you going?" Numair asked when she started to follow the path around the house instead of going through the front door.

"I'm going down to check on Kayda," she explained, smiling. "Talk to you later."

"Sure," he replied, going inside.

-----

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, suppressing a laugh as he watched Sokka practicing with his boomerang in the clearing. Kasia had told him it would be good for sword practice on her way to visit Kayda. She didn't mention that Sokka was there.

"Practicing my warrior skills," he replied smugly, sending the boomerang out, catching it with one hand. "Why are you here?"

"Sword practice," he explained, drawing the broadswords and beginning a complex warm up routine. "Though there's not much of a point if I don't have an opponent. Maybe I should go get Kasia."

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked incredulously. "You'd actually fight your sister?"

"Why not? She's good."

"Well, how about fighting me instead?"

The two boys turned in the direction of the house to see Zuko walking towards them.

"Do you even have broadswords?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Zuko merely drew his dual dao broadswords in response. "You can be my warm-up," he said to Leon.

"In your dreams," he replied, lunging forward, bringing the swords down in a large arch that Zuko easily avoided before bringing his own swords down, forcing Leon to jump away.

"Oh, and while I have you alone," Leon began, sweeping his swords as Zuko's sides, pulling away when Zuko's swords came down to block him. "Stay away from my sisters."

"What makes you think I'm interested in your sisters?" Zuko inquired, attacking.

"Just giving you a fair warning," Leon responded, blocking Zuko's swords with an echoing crash.

Pulling away, Zuko attacked with one sword. When Leon brought down both swords to block it, Zuko sent his other sword up to Leon's throat, letting the sharp blade rest against his skin. "Dead," he said, pulling his swords away and putting them back in their sheaths. Then he turned and headed back up to the house.

-----

"Katara, who did you have as a Waterbending Master?" Robinton asked as they were preparing lunch.

"Master Pakku."

"You have to be kidding," Robinton said, staring at her. "Pakku wouldn't teach a girl, ever."

She smiled. "That's what he said when I asked him to teach me as well as Aang. Then he found out that my grandmother was Kana when he saw my necklace."

Robinton shook his head. "I still can't believe my father taught you."

"Your father?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pakku is my father, though we never agreed on anything. It's one of the reasons I left the North Pole. But I was wondering, did my father give you any water from the healing oasis there?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, but I used it to save Aang when we fled Ba Sing Se."

"Ahhh." Wiping his hands clean, he motioned for Katara to follow him. He led her up the stairs to his room. Going to the trunk at the end of his bed, he opened it. "Come here," he said, looking up at Katara who was standing in the doorway.

Coming over to sit beside him. "Do you still have the necklace the water was in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, handing it to him with a confused expression on his face. He pulled out a waterskin, opening it and Katara's necklace before using waterbending to fill the small container of the necklace. Closing them, he returned the necklace to her. "When I left, I took plenty of the water with me," he explained.

"Master Robinton?" Katara began as she put the necklace back around her neck.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Would this water heal old scars?"

"Zuko?" he inquired. When she nodded, he continued. "Honestly, I'm not sure, but if he's willing, I don't see no reason why you can't try." He reached back in the truck, pulling out another necklace like the one Katara had. "Here," he said, handing it to here. "Use this."

"But what if I might need it later?" she asked, holding the necklace.

Robinton laughed. "Lessa has a whole waterskin of the water with her, plus several of the necklaces. So don't worry about that. I would give you a waterskin as well, but I've run out. Numair, Kalven, and Lessa each have one."

"Oh, that's fine," Katara said, putting the necklace around her neck with the other. "Thank you for the water. Are your sons healers as well?"

"Yeah, they're both excellent healers. They're mother taught them." Shutting the trunk, he stood up, heading for the door. "We should go back down and finish dinner."

"Sure," Katara said, getting up as well and following him back downstairs.

-----

"Twinkle Toes is really happy thanks to you," Toph said, sitting down beside Daine. She had just left the house and found the airbender sitting halfway down the hill playing with the white lamb she called Alora.

"I didn't do anything," Daine replied, confused.

"You're an airbender," Toph replied. "Aang has thought himself to be the last airbender ever since he found out about the Fire Nation attack on the Air Nomads. He's thrilled now that he knows it's not true."

"I know how he feels. Everyone wished for the Avatar's return for a single reason: to stop the war. For me there was two reasons, the other one that it meant I wouldn't be alone in my bending ability." She paused, debating on whether or not to ask Toph about something she had been wondering about all day. Finally she decided to let Toph decide. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You're Aang's Earthbending Master so you have to be good. But how can you earthbend if you're blind? Or walk around without hitting things?"

Toph laughed. "I feel the vibrations in the earth. I use my bending ability to make up for my lack of sight."

"Oh," Daine replied, nodding in understanding. She giggled when a small chipmunk peeked out from behind Toph's shirt. "You still have that chipmunk?" she asked, incredulous.

"Sharra? Of course I do. I told you I decided to keep her as a pet, remember." They sat in silence for a couple moments before Toph groaned. "I just thought of something…"

"What?"

"With you and your siblings joining our group, I have to come up with nicknames for you all."

"Really? Why?" Daine asked, perplexed.

"Tradition. Aang is Twinkle Toes, Katara's Sugar Queen, Sokka is Snoozles, and Zuko's Scarface- he has a nickname already due to the fact that he used to continually chase us. I think I just called Iroh old man so I have to come up with one for him as well. So that's five new nicknames."

"Make that six, maybe seven," a voice said from behind them. They turned towards the house as Kalven started down the path towards them. "Numair's going with you as well," he elaborated as he sat down. "He just told me he spoke with Aang about it a few minutes ago."

"Are you going as well?" Daine asked.

"Possibly, if I can convince my father." He looked up at the sky, watching Zuko's messenger hawk Avalono gliding down on the air thermals. "Even if he says no, I'll most likely go anyway though," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, anyways," he continued. "Come on. It's time for lunch, and then you're going to have to leave. Can't risk the Fire Nation Princess finding Aang."

Getting up, the trio headed back up the hill.

-----

"Father," Numair began as they were eating lunch. They were out in the large clearing behind the house, just away from the large creatures that had took up temporarily residence there, because it was too cramped for everyone to eat in the house. "I've decided to join Aang and his friends."

"No," Robinton said immediately, looking at his eldest son.

"Yes," Numair replied firmly. "You told me I was old enough to make my own decisions. I choose to travel with Aang."

"Fine, but you can't go. You're not ready to leave and Aang has to leave when we finish eating. Unless you really want to risk him being captured by Princess Azula?"

"No, which is why I packed while you and Katara were preparing lunch."

"What about Kovo? Do you really want to find you what happens if you leave him?"

"I'm taking him with us."

Robinton said nothing for a moment, searching his mind for an excuse to get Numair to stay. "Fine," he said finally. "But you're not going as well!" he continued, turning his gaze to Kalven.

"But-"

"No buts. You're not going!"

"Why not?" Kalven demanded. "You can't say it's because I'm too young. Aang's younger than me, so is Toph and Daine. Lessa's only fourteen!"

"I do not have control of their actions, but I do yours! You're not going, and that's final!"

"Fine," Kalven muttered under his breath, giving in since he knew he couldn't win.

Soon they were ready to leave, Numair's things joining Lessa's and Katara's at the back of the saddle. As he climbed into the saddle after hugging his father and brother goodbye, Kovo meowed plaintively from his position at Ramoth's side, looking over as Kasia carried Kiara into Kayda's saddle.

"You'll live without your girlfriend," Numair told the black cat as he jumped down. Then he picked him up and carried him up Ramoth's side and into the saddle. As Lessa and Katara joined him, he looked around at the traveling arrangements. Kasia and Zuko were on Kayda, Daine and Iroh were on Charanth, Aang and Toph were on Appa, and Sokka and Leon were on Remus.

As they flew off, Benton disappearing as they flew higher, Sokka turned to look at Leon. "You know, it was a lot easier when Aang was the only other male in our group, especially considering Katara thinks of him as a little brother."

"Shut up," Leon snapped. "You only have Numair to watch and only one sister. I have _three_ sisters and Zuko, Numair _and_ Aang to watch. So don't complain. You have it easy."

* * *

**AN 1:**** I believe this is my longest chapter ever: 3,634 words. So I hope it makes up for the delay.**

**AN 2:** **I noticed when I was looking through previous chapters that the name of the town where Robinton, Numair, and Kalven live has been changed several times. When I originally created the town, I had decided to call it Legann and then changed the name to Bendon. Somehow it has changed to Benton (probably as a result of my other story) and will stay that way. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused.**

**AN 3:**** Okay, here's the part where I need your opinion. What pairings would you like to see? Nothing that involves Zuko or Katara because they already have each other. You have plenty of characters to choose from, now that the Gaang is at 11!**

**Review and don't forget to tell me your pairings!**

**Later ppl,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	12. Of Lessons And Planning

**Chapter 12**

**Of Lessons And Planning**

That evening they made camp in a small clearing beside a large river.

"Now what?" Sokka asked after everyone had gathered around the fire.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I _mean_," Sokka explained, waving his arms in the air in frustration. "Where are we going to stay while Aang here is learning firebending? Are we just going to fly all over the Earth Kingdom? We have to have some type of plan."

"I'm assuming you want to attack Ozai during the solar eclipse?" Zuko inquired, leaning forward to look at Aang.

Sokka choked on his drink. Aang and Katara stared at him in shock while Toph snorted. "How'd you know that?" Sokka demanded.

"It is kind of obvious. It's only rational that you'd chose to attack during my Nation's weakest point. But I hope you realize that the eclipse only lasts for about eight minutes. I suggest we head for the Fire Nation tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous!" Sokka exclaimed, jumping up. "That's playing right into your father's hands! You'll most likely turn Aang over to your father!"

"I would do no such thing!" Zuko snapped, about to stand up but Katara reached out, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Ignore my brother," she told him quietly. "He's a moron."

"I noticed," he replied softly.

"You know, Zuko's right," Kasia pointed out.

"Kasia, are you insane?!" Leon demanded.

"No, Leon, I'm not. Azula and her friends are going all over the Earth Kingdom searching for us. Most likely there are Fire Nation troops searching the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. They wouldn't expect Aang to be so foolhardy as to go to the Fire Nation until he's ready to make his move."

"How are we going to pass through the Fire Nation undetected?" Aang asked.

"We'll stay away from the populated areas of the Fire Nation as much as possible. If we travel by night, the animals will be less likely to be seen. And besides, Aang's firebending practice will be camouflaged. If he's in the Earth Kingdom, people are more likely to notice," Zuko said.

"Well, what about when we have to go to a village?" Leon demanded. "We're going to need food sometime."

"Buy Fire Nation clothes," Numair said simply. "We're going to need to blend in among the Fire Nation citizens if we want to purchase food."

"Oh? And where do you expect us to get Fire Nation clothes?" Sokka demanded.

"I have come," Kasia said.

"Well, of course _you_ do! You're a FIREBENDER!" Sokka shouted.

"You know what?" Kasia snapped. "If you value your life, Boomerang Boy, I advise you shut up. I'm getting really sick of you acting like being a firebender is a crime, especially considering you have no bending abilities at all!"

"Well, I may not have any bending abilities, but I can still beat you in a fight any day!"

"You want to bet?" Kasia laughed. "Sheesh, I could beat you _without _using firebending!"

"Enough!" Leon roared, grabbing Kasia as she lunged for Sokka and getting a bruised foot for his troubles. "Sokka, you are not to provoke my sister. We don't have time to be holding your funeral."

"And who said I would lose?!" Sokka demanded, glaring at the siblings, who had sat back down. "She's a princess! She probably went to a three training practices and left crying because of a broken nail!"

"Oh, because she's a princes she can't be any good right?" Lessa sneered. "Well, any one of us could beat you, and you run from _Princess_ Azula screaming in terror!"

"I do not!"

"Guys, this isn't helping," Aang pointed out. "Now, if we are going to the Fire Nation, and I'm not saying we are," he added, stopping Leon and Sokka's protests. "We're going to need Fire Nation clothes."

"I brought Fire Nation clothes," Leon said grudgingly. "Just as a precaution."

"So did I," Lessa added, Lagrima on her shoulder.

"Same here," Daine added, laughing as she sat her white lamb Alora on the ground. "I guess the four of us think alike."

"Okay," Aang said. "When we get to the Fire Nation, the four of you will go to the nearest village and buy clothes."

"Wouldn't it be better if more of us went?" Daine asked. "I'm sure our clothes will fit some of you."

"You'd draw more attention to yourselves with a larger group," Numair pointed out. "Unless we split up into smaller groups."

"That would work," Kasia agreed. "That way if one group gets into trouble, the other will be there as backup."

"Okay, Miss Intelligence," Sokka snapped. "That kind of ruins the point of going to the village to get clothes in the first place, don't you think?"

"Iroh and Aang would still need clothes, and most likely Toph," Lessa pointed out. "And besides, our clothes won't fit perfectly."

"Why are we even discussing this?" Sokka asked, standing up. "We're not even going to the Fire Nation until we have to!"

"And who put you in charge?" Daine snapped, standing up, hands on hips.

"I'm older and a better fighter than you are," Sokka argued.

"Maybe in your dreams!"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone except Leon, Kasia, Daine, and Numair looked at Lessa in surprise. "Now, it's simple. We vote on it. All against going to the Fire Nation?"

Leon and Sokka raised their hands, glaring at everyone because no one else had raised their hand.

"Okay, that's two," Lessa said, reaching up to pet Lagrima, who was still sitting on her shoulder. "All in favor?" Leon and Sokka groaned loudly when Kasia, Lessa, Daine, Zuko, Numair, Aang, Katara, and Toph raised their hands.

"Katara, how could you?" Sokka cried. "Going against your own brother!"

"Iroh, what do you want to do?" Daine asked, realizing that the old man hadn't placed his vote.

"Ah, but my vote doesn't matter," Iroh said happily, sipping on the tea they had got him from Robinton. "It wouldn't waver the final outcome."

"Of course it does!" Leon exclaimed. "You're older, and therefore wiser! Your vote counts as seven!"

"Well, young Earthbender," Iroh began, looking up from his tea. "I hate to disappoint you but I vote not to vote. There is tea in both the Fire Nation _and_ the Earth Kingdom."

"So, it's settled!"" Aang said happily. "We're going to the Fire Nation! Now, who wants to go for a swim?"

"Not you," Kasia said. "Your firebending training starts today," she added as she left the clearing, heading towards the river.

"Really?" Aang asked, jumping up quickly to follow. "Cool!

-----

"Kasia, I'm bored," Aang said a couple minutes later. He was sitting on a large rock in the middle of the river, trying to keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf he was holding. Apparently this was a part of all firebender's training.

"Aang, you need to concentrate," Kasia said, walking across the rocks to him, Kiara walking alongside her in the water.

"Shouldn't I be learning something useful?" Aang asked, dropping the leaf into the water. "I don't have time to be sitting here playing with leaves."

"You have time to learn self control," Kasia snapped. "Do you really want to burn down the forest?"

"How can I?" Aang demanded. "You have me stuck in the middle of a river!'

"It's not that hard for a fireball to fly across the water," Kasia replied, going back to shore. Picking up a leaf, she returned. "Now, concentrate!"

He tried. Really, he did. But his focus soon shifted towards Kiara. Kasia's pygmy puma was trying to catch a fish.

Kasia quickly noticed his distraction. "Kiara, go play with Kovo!" she told the cat, motioning towards camp.

"Now, Aang," she said after Kiara left. "Try again."

He groaned inwardly, but obeyed, taking the new leaf she offered him. "You're exactly like Jeong Jeong."

She smiled. "No, I'm not. He'd be a much better teacher. If he were your Firebending Master, you'd be up on a mountain."

Aang laughed. "Yea, I know. He was my Firebending Master for a couple of days."

"That's nice. Now, concentrate! You have other practices and I still have my own workout to do. If you can't pay attention, we're going to be making camp earlier." She crossed back over to the bank, sitting down against a tree. Sighing, Aang began to focus on his leaf.

Ten minutes later, Kasia looked up, letting the fireball in her hand die out. Getting up, she crossed back over to where Aang sat, leaf in hand. He didn't even look up, just continued concentrating on the fire on the leaf. Kasia smiled. It looked like the real training just might start soon after all.

"Okay, Aang," she began, startling him. "You can get rid of that leaf now."

"Really? Good!" he exclaimed, putting the leaf in the water. "Now what?"

She sat down on the large rock beside his, and he turned so that he was facing her. A small ball of red flame appeared in her hand. "We're going to do the same thing you did with that leaf except you're going to make the fireball expand and contract. The same principles apply, but this teaches you control of your fire. Too little, it goes out. Too much, you have a problem."

"Okay. What do I do?" he asked seriously, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time he had lost control of his firebending.

-----

Katara stood watching them from the trees, her fox Lucinda standing beside her, leaning against her leg. She wondered how Aang was doing but since she knew about firebending training, she had no clue.

A few minutes later she was surprised when Zuko appeared from the direction of their camp. "What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against a tree beside her. "The Avatar doesn't need a baby-sitter."

"I know that," Katara replied warily, wondering what he wanted. "How's he doing?"

Zuko sighed, looking over to where Kasia and Aang sat across from each other in the middle of the river, Aang concentrating on the fireball growing and shrinking in his palm. "If he's already got past the leaf stage," he said finally. "He's doing good. If Kasia didn't have him do that, then she's not fit to be his Firebending Master."

"Oh, they already did that," Katara said, laughing softly. "He sure tried her patience too."

"Yea, well, she's going to end up skipping parts of his training. It takes years to complete firebending training and the Avatar has nowhere near enough time to do this properly. Kasia will have to go back after the eclipse and work out his training completely."

They stood in silence for a few moments, watching master and student out in the middle of the river.

"Did you free your Uncle?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he inquired, perplexed.

"Back in Ba Sing Se. Did you free your Uncle from the crystals?"

"Oh," he said, looking pained by the memory. "I did. He wouldn't run, even though I told him to. Instead he helped you escape with the Avatar and allowed himself to be captured. Don't tell him I said this, but it was a good think too. I had expected you and the Avatar to win easily. I had no clue how I was going to discreetly help you escape."

The breaking of twigs turned their attention to Numair, who was approaching with two pygmy pumas, Kovo and Kiara, beside him.

"Hey, Katara," he began when he was beside them. "Lessa and I were going to practice waterbending. Want to practice with us?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. "I'll talk to you later, Zuko," she added as she followed Numair.

"Later," he replied.

He was surprised to feel a pang of…jealously?

* * *

**AN 1:**** I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. With school and everything else going on, I sort of lost track of time. And that long span of time when I once again lost the will to write… (shudders) Well, just a warning as to the next chapter- I won't be able to post again for a while, so apologies in advance.**

**AN 2:**** I'm sorry happy about Season III of Avatar! Since the reason I started this story was to keep me occupied until Season III, I debated on ending this story, especially considering my lack of reviewers, but have temporary decided against it. I love Katara's Fire Nation outfit. The outfits they are wearing in the show are going to be the ones they wear in my story.**

**Now…**

**Read & Review!**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	13. Into The Fire Nation

**Please, stop staring at the computer screen in shock. No, you're not imagining things, I really have updated. Amazing, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do however own: Kasia, Leon, Lessa, Daine, Numair, Remus, Kayda, Ramoth, Charanth, Lagrima, Kovo, Kiara, Alora, Avalon, Robinton, Kalven, the King and Queen of Osha, and Osha itself. Did I forget anything?**

**Read & Review!**

**Chapter 13**

**Into The Fire Nation**

Katara woke the next morning to the feel of a long bushy tail flicking over her nose. Holding back a sneeze, Katara opened her eyes, moving her fox Lucinda's tail so that it wouldn't be hitting her in the face.

Looking around the quiet camp, she saw no one awake yet. Then she noticed the tall figure leaving camp, heading towards the river. Surveying their camp once more, she realized Zuko's bedroll was empty. Wondering what the firebender was up to, she got up and followed, Lucinda a quiet shadow behind her.

She found Zuko on the riverbank, Dual Dao broadswords in hand. Watching silently from the trees, she was amazed at the complexity of the drill he was going through.

Finally he stopped, returning his broadswords to their sheaths before turning to face her. "I don't believe I asked for company," he told her as he sat on a large boulder.

She ignored him, crossing the distance between the two to sit down on the rock beside him. Staring at the water, she stayed quiet for a few moments. Lucinda came up, jumping into Zuko's lap, who stared at the young fox in surprise before smiling and scratching the young animal behind the ears.

"Why bother with broadswords?" she asked, turning to face him. "I mean, you're a powerful bender, perfectly able to protect yourself with firebending."

"My bending can be taken from me," Zuko pointed out. "My sister's friend, Ty Lee, is an expert at that sort of thing." Katara shuddered, remembering her encounters with the Fire Nation girl. Her hands were lethal weapons, taking you down from the inside. "And when the solar eclipse comes," he continued, "my bending will be taken from me just like every other bender in the Fire Nation. Would you want to be powerless on such a day, even for a few moments?"

"Of course not," she replied. "You should practice with Kasia. She has Dual Dao broadswords as well."

"It didn't seem like a good idea to wake her," he commented. "I don't believe she'd be pleased to be woke up for sword practice."

Katara laughed. "Perhaps not."

"I don't understand her," Zuko said quietly. "She is going to be a queen, and she's running from it."

"So?" Katara asked, perplexed.

"I'm willing to do anything to overthrow Ozai and keep my people safe, and yet she doesn't seem to care about her people at all."

"Oh, I think she does," Katara said. "And that's probably one of the reasons she left. They don't want a firebender queen. She was in danger there."

"Maybe," Zuko shrugged. "But will she go back to her people once the war is over?"

"She probably will. When you're Fire Lord and give back all the land that the Fire Nation has took, she may be more welcome."

"Katara, who said I was going to return all that land?"

"But-"

"Katara, listen to me," Zuko said, gently cupping her chin with his hand so that she looked him in the eyes. "Some of that land has been part of the Fire Nation since the beginning of the war. I would have a revolution on my hands if I tried to force them to leave. That land is their home now."

He sighed. "I can't erase the scars that this war has left on the world and its people, Katara," he said, gently running his thumb across her lips. "If I could, I would."

She looked at him, searching his eyes. They spoke of an emotion she could not place, especially not now, with this weird fluttering sensation in her stomach. What was the matter with her?

Suddenly he released her, standing up. Lucinda barked a protest, having had to quickly jump out of his lap. "We should be getting back," he said hurriedly, turning and heading back to camp.

Slowly she stood, and followed, attempting to put the Fire Nation Prince far out of her mind.

-----

"Okay," Kasia said once they had finished breakfast. "Since we're leaving for the Fire Nation today, I suggest we figure out who all can fit into mine, my sisters, and my brother's clothes and decide on groups. We'll want to set out early in the morning for the nearest town and we don't want to have to decide then."

"Why not wait until we reach the Fire Nation this evening?"

"We have practice, lessons, and everything else to do then," Kasia said. "And besides, we don't want it to be to early when we arrive in the Fire Nation. Two dragons, two flying bison, and a hippogriff are pretty noticeable."

"Well, Katara can fit into mine," Lessa said. "Kasia's too tall for her clothes to fit." Standing up, she looked over at Katara. "Come on," she called, heading over to Ramoth. Katara quickly followed.

"Leon, Numair and Zuko will probably be able to fit into yours," Kasia said, turning her attention to her brother. "Sokka as well, though he's a little shorter."

"So?!" Sokka demanded. "Numair and Zuko are a little taller than Leon. Why don't you comment on that?"

"Because there's not as big of a difference."

Leon stood, grabbing Sokka by the arm. "Let's go," he said, hauling the warrior to his feet. "My sister is in her organization mode."

"I'll stay with Twinkle Toes," Toph said as the four guys went over to Remus. "Just make sure you guys pick me out something normal."

"And I will stay with the young Avatar as well," Iroh added, looking up from his tea.

Kasia smiled. "Good. With you two and the animals, Aang should be very well protected indeed." Getting up, she stretched. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change." Heading over to Kayda, she got into the saddle. Aang and Daine watched as the dragon lifted her wings to protect Kasia from unwanted viewers.

Looking over, Aang saw that Ramoth had done the same thing, hiding Lessa and Katara from view. Remus had done so as well.

"You know," Daine commented. "That is one of the few reasons I wish Charanth had wings. Instant dressing room. Though I would have a hard time considering there would be two sides open. Kayda, Ramoth, and even Remus use their head and neck as a third side."

Standing up, she used airbending to get into Charanth's saddle, where she freed one of her packs. Slinging it over her shoulder, she jumped and landed beside Kayda, then jumped up over the dragon's wings.

The water dragon lowering her wings drew Aang's attention as the two waterbenders climbed down. Lessa was in a Fire Nation version of her regular outfit. Her robe instead of dark blue was red, trimmed in white instead of sky blue. There were no fish patterns on her outfit either and the six clasps were plain black buttons, no longer adorned with the water tribe symbol. The sleeves ended at her elbows, though they still got wider the further down her arm they went, and the robe still ended at her ankles, showing black slipper like shoes. Her bracelets were gone, though she still wore her necklace.

Katara was in a dark red dress that ended halfway between her knees and ankles. The form-fitting sleeves ended just before her elbows. The sleeves, scoop neckline, and the end of the dress were trimmed in black. Black rose from the trim of her sleeves in a large triangle until the point met the trim of her neckline. Black shoes, leggings, and belt completed the picture.

"You know, I think the Fire Nation just might notice the Osha family seal displayed so proudly on that chain around your neck," Numair commented as he sat down.

Lessa grinned, holding up a gold disk in her hand. Snapping it onto her necklace, she held it away from her skin, showing her friend what she had done. Now the Fire Nation symbol was around her neck with no way to tell that the Osha Family seal was underneath.

As Leon, Sokka, and Zuko joined them, Aang almost groaned. They all wore clothes like Leon's original Earth Kingdom outfit, only in Fire Nation colors and without all the embroidery. The only difference was in the Fire Nation colors themselves and the boots the guys wore. The style was the same.

Aang was about to say something when Numair pulled off his shirt, revealing the white one he wore underneath. Pulling out a dagger, he cut the front of the shirt down the middle, ignoring Leon's protests. Once he had put the shirt back on, it looked more like he had put on a Fire Nation version of his own outfit, not Leon's. "Well, its one less person running around with the same horrid outfit on," he explained, looking down at the newly cut dark red shirt. "Though, unfortunately, there's not much I can do about the pants," he continued as Kasia and Daine walked up.

Kasia was in almost the same outfit as she had been wearing, only without the embroidery. Daine wore a Fire Nation version of her own outfit, without embroidery as well. As she snapped the Fire Nation symbol in place over her own medallion, she looked over at her brother.

"You'd better do this now as well or you'll forget," she told him.

"Fine," he replied, glaring at her as he snapped the Fire Nation symbol in place.

"Now are we ready?" Aang asked. "You guys can decide who goes with who this evening during dinner."

"Sure," Lessa replied, getting up and walking over to Ramoth. "Let's go."

The others stood as well, following her example.

-----

The group landed in a large valley well away from any Fire Nation citizens. The woods surrounding their chosen camping spot concealed the small valley perfectly with the aid of the mountains.

Aang went over to Kasia. "Kayda was in the lead when we landed," he began. "Why'd we land here? There are no towns nearby."

"Exactly," Kasia answered. "It's not like we want to land near a town. After all, five gigantic flying animals are hard to hide."

"But you guys are going to a town tomorrow," Aang pointed out.

"There's a small city about a days ride from here," Zuko said as he came up to them. "Kayda or one of the others can transport us to Sinai while the others stay here with you. It'll be easier to hide one large animal instead of five."

"It'd only be a couple hours flight, so unless we can hide her really well, Kayda won't be hiding," Kasia said. "It'll be safer for her and us if she returns here. I can call her when we're about ready to leave."

"What if we need a quick getaway?" Leon demanded. "And who said we'd take Kayda? Why not Remus?"

"Or Ramoth?" Lessa asked.

Kasia looked over at Daine, who'd come up with the others. "Are you going to ask 'Why not Charanth?'"

Daine laughed. "I know why we shouldn't take Charanth," she said as the rest of their group came over to listen in on the conversation. "If they saw Charanth, they'd mistake her for Appa, and then everyone would be off chasing the Avatar. It'd be much better if somebody actually saw Kayda. She's a dragon, an omen of good luck since they are so rare."

"What about Ramoth?" Lessa demanded. "She's a dragon too."

"A **blue** water dragon," Daine pointed out. "Anything blue is associated with the Water Tribes."

"Listen, we can argue about this later," Kasia pointed out. "Over dinner, for example. Right now it's time for Aang's firebending lesson." She left their group, turning and motioning for Aang to follow her. Together the two disappeared into the trees.

Kayda opened one large amber eye to watch her mistress walk away. Seeing Kiara starting to follow them, Kayda wrapped her long tail around the protesting cat's middle, bring her back to the still-arguing group. _You stay here_, she told Kiara.

-----

Sokka sat beside the fire, gazing intently into the flames. Three waterbenders, two earthbenders two airbenders, three firebenders, and one nonbender made up their group. He was useless to the group. There was nothing he could do that somebody else couldn't do better. All he had was his boomerang, but that didn't put him anywhere near the usefulness of the others. Sighing, he stood, heading into the woods.

Maybe he should go meet his father, help Hakoda bring together the Water Tribe forces. At least there he could be useful, if only a little. Sighing, he sat down on a log. That wouldn't work either. He had no clue where his father was currently. Even if he did, by the time he got there, Hakoda would already have moved on. He'd just have to stay with Aang, try to be useful in someway.

Getting up, he walked on, heading towards a small clearing. Thinking that Kasia and Aang were the only ones not back at camp, he was surprised to see a flash of red among the trees. Thinking it was a firebender, he slowly crept towards the clearing, ducking behind trees every so often incase they happened to look in his direction.

He had reached the edge of the clearing and was about to attack, boomerang in hand, when he realized who it was. _Lessa_, he thought with relief. They weren't being attacked.

She was in the middle of the clearing, sword in hand, going through a complicated exhibit of swords moves. Realizing he had better make himself known or else risk the chance of being caught spying, he stepped out of the shadow of the trees.

Stopping, she turned to him, sword in front of her. "It's you," she said in relief, putting her sword in its sheath. "For a moment I thought you were Fire Nation."

Sokka laughed. "I thought the same about you." Staring at the sheath that now held her sword, he had an idea. "Would you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

Lessa laughed. "Do you have a sword?"

"No, but I can get one tomorrow."

"Why do you want to learn the ways of the sword?" she asked, watching him. "You have your boomerang, O Mighty Warrior."

He sighed. "That's the problem. That's ALL I have. I'm not saying that my boomerang isn't great, because it is, or that I'm not an expert at using it, because I am, but I'm ready to learn something new."

She shook her head. "Okay, fine. Since all I have to do is my own practices, I guess I can take on a student. Get a good sword tomorrow, and we'll start after that. And I mean a good sword, not some cheap piece of work that will be useless in battle."

"Of course, I know how to buy a weapon."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Ever bought a weapon."

"Well, no, but-"

"That's what I thought. You have no idea what you're doing. I guess I'll have to help you pick it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe you interrupted my practice."

Nodding he left, heading back towards camp. A sword fighter… Not as good as being a bender, but it would due.

-----

"Enough," Kasia called out to Aang as he shot another fireball into the middle of the river he was currently knee-deep in. "Go back to camp and relax. We'll mediate later tonight, before I leave."

"Are you sure we'll have time?" Aang asked.

"If we don't, you can mediate by yourself, without fire. It's not like you don't know how."

"I guess."

"Good. Now go back to camp please. I'll be there shortly."

"Fine," he replied, bowing to her before heading back towards camp to find Katara.

As he left, Kasia stretched, bending over backwards until her hands rested on the ground as well. Aang, looking back, saw her, and it made him think of Ty Lee, especially when Kasia went into a handstand, before flipping over so that she was on her feet once more. Turning back around, Aang shook his head, wondering if he'd ever stop being surprised by his Firebending Master. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't. In that way, she fit in perfectly with his other bending masters.

Kasia, finished with her stretching routine, began one of the complex firebending exercises, making sure that her fire blasts never had enough power to reach the trees that surrounded the large clearing.

Sighing, she realized she wouldn't be able to go through her full workout. They had to leave soon if they wanted to be rested for their trip to Sinai tomorrow. She'd just go through one of the shorter sword routines before she returned to camp.

-----

"Where's Kasia?" Katara asked when Aang returned to camp. "Dinner's almost ready."

"She said she'd return shortly," Aang answered, sitting down a short distance from the fire. "She was doing stretching exercises when I left. Exactly like some of those moves of Ty Lee's."

"AH HA!" Sokka exclaimed, jumping up. "Here is absolute proof of my theory. Kasia does stretches like Ty Lee, so they must have learned them from the same place! Which means," he concluded happily, pausing for a dramatic flourish, "that Kasia WORKS FOR Azula!"

There was silence around the campfire for a moment. Then Iroh, Zuko, Leon, Lessa, and Daine suddenly started laughing. "What are you laughing at!?" Sokka practically shouted.

"Do you really think Azula would associate with anyone from the Earth Kingdom, even if they were a firebender?" Zuko asked, still laughing.

"Or that Kasia would work for anybody?" Daine asked. "She has to much pride. Kasia, Lessa, and I learned gymnastics under a teacher at the palace."

"Numair, could you go get Kasia, please?" Lessa asked, looking up from where she and Katara were preparing dinner. "The food's almost ready."

"Sure," he replied, getting up from where he was sitting against a tree with the grace of a panther. He headed off towards the river.

"You lie Daine!" Sokka exclaimed.

"About what!"

"You said that Kasia would never work for anybody, but she's working for Aang by teaching him firebending!"

"She's _helping_ Aang because she wants to Sokka," Katara corrected, looking up form the stew she was stirring. "She's not working for him, she's his Firebending Master."

"But-"

"No buts, Sokka!"

-----

Numair reached the edge of the clearing just as Kasia pulled her Dual Dao broadswords out of their sheaths, immediately going into an intricate sword dance. He stepped back until he was in the shadows of the trees, hoping that she hadn't already noticed him. In the darkness he watched her silently, forgetting that he was supposed to get her and go back to camp.

I wonder if I'd be any good at sword fighting… 

He had no time to react when she turned towards him, using her firebending to turn her swords into a type of torch that lit up the area.

"Hiding in the shadows to watch someone practice is a bad habit," she said, walking towards him.

He blinked. He hadn't thought about getting caught.

"Let me guess," Kasia said, putting her swords in their sheath before relighting the clearing with a small fireball in the palm of her hand. "They sent you to get me."

"Pretty much," he replied, walking across the clearing and sitting on the grass.

"Numair, what are you doing?"

"Sitting. You're really good with those swords."

"Thanks…. I think."

"Would you be willing to teach me?"

She sighed, sitting down next to him. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you're willing to work and to listen to me."

"Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"We'll have to pick up broadswords for you tomorrow while we're in Sinai." Suddenly her hand flew out, aiming for his stomach. His hand came up and caught hers. Kasia grinned. "You have good reflexes. You'll need them when we start with the swords."

He let go of her hand slowly, before standing up. "We should go back to camp. The others are waiting," he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

She ignored his hand, getting up on her own, and they headed back to camp. The two walked in silence for a moment before Numair spoke.

"Kasia?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied, smiling up at him

**AN 1:**** Writing the above disclaimer, I realize just how many original characters this story has. I sincerely apologize for that. And now I'm curious. Is there anyone who actually knows who or what animal everyone I named in the Disclaimer was?**

**AN 2:**** I was so happy after watching Avatar: The Day of Black Sun. I was so ecstatic about Zuko! Does anyone know when the next episode airs?**

**Review!**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	14. Sinai, Part 1

Chapter 14

**I'm SO sorry for the long absence of updates. I never meant to allow this to happen! I know this is short, but their adventures in Sinai are going to span over several chapters, I'm not sure how many yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic about it? I mean, seriously.**

**Chapter 14**

**Sinai, Part 1**

Daine woke the next morning to a still camp. Looking around, she momentarily wondered where Charanth was when she only saw Kayda. Then she remembered the previous night's trip. All the animals except Kayda had stayed behind with Aang, Toph, and Iroh.

Kayda had brought them down in a small clearing not far from the main road into Sinai. The road was just over the hill a short distance away, so they'd have to be quiet. Which meant waking Kasia and Sokka up last.

Getting up, she went over to Katara, who was sound asleep between her brother and Zuko. "Katara," she said quietly, shaking the waterbender's shoulder. "Time to get up. We need to get moving."

Stretching, Katara's hand hit her brother on the head and Daine thought for a second that Sokka would wake up, but he merely grunted and rolled back over.

"I thought he was going to wake up," Daine commented as Katara climbed out of her sleeping bag.

Katara laughed. "No such luck. Toph could have run him over with a boulder and he still wouldn't wake." She sat down on top of her sleeping bag. "Zuko, wake up," she said, pushing against his shoulder. "We need to get moving."

He opened one eye slowly, a half-smile appearing on his face when he saw Katara. "Firebender, remember? I rise with the sun."

Hearing this, Daine laughed. "Not all firebenders. Kasia doesn't wake up until the sun is high."

"Really? That's unusual," Zuko said, standing up. "Maybe it's because there's not as much Fire Nation blood in her as most firebenders."

"Maybe," Daine replied, shrugging. "I just know I don't want to be the one to wake her up."

"Have Numair wake her up," Zuko suggested, looking over at where Kasia slept in between Leon and Numair. "She seems to like him well enough."

"Good idea." Going over to where Numair was sleeping, she nudged him on the shoulder with her foot. "Numair, wake up."

He rolled away from her, mumbling under his breath.

"Numair, wake up!" Daine continued, leaning down and prodding him in the stomach. "I need you to wake up Kasia."

"Fine, fine, I'm up," he grumbled. As Daine turned to wake Lessa, he gently pressed against the firebender princess's shoulder. "Kasia, wake up."

She said nothing, just buried herself deeper in the covers.

"Kasia, time to get up," he repeated, pushing her harder.

"No. Keep aggravating me, you die."

"Kasia, that's not nice."

"Leon, I don't care. Go away."

"I'm not Leon."

Opening her eyes, she saw Numair. "Fine, I won't kill you."

"You still have to get up. We need to get moving."

Sighing, she crawled out of her sleeping bag. "Fine, I'm up."

"Okay," she started as she sat down where the others were sitting. "I suggest we travel the city in pairs. Who's with who?"

"Sokka and I are traveling together," Leon said.

"Oh, good," Lessa laughed. "You two together will burn the city down."

"We will not!" Sokka snapped.

"Sure you won't," she answered, snorting. "Numair, do you want to go with me?"

Looking over at the young waterbender in surprise, he said, "Actually, I wanted to go with Kasia. Since she agreed to teach me how to use Dual Dao Broadswords, I'm going to have to buy some. I need someone who actually knows which ones are good and which aren't."

Seeing her sister's disappointed face, Daine said, "Lessa, I'll go with you."

"Okay," she replied. "That leaves Katara and Zuko together."

"What!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up.

"No so loud!" Kasia snapped. "Do you really want the Fire Nation to know we're here?"

"There's no way my sister is going into the city alone with that!" he continued, completely ignoring Kasia. "If you think-" he was cut off abruptly as a snake of water froze over his mouth.

"Sokka, be quiet" Katara said, unfreezing the water. "First of all, I'm not defenseless, I can protect myself better than you can. Master Waterbender, remember? Second, Zuko is not the bad guy anymore! Accept that. And third, it's my choice who I'm with while in Sinai or anyplace else."

Sokka stared at his sister in surprise. Then he turned to glare at Zuko. "Fine, Scarface, you can go with her, but if anything happens to her, you won't live to see your father."

"And you're going to be the one to kill me?" Zuko retorted.

"It's not like I couldn't!"

"Oh, of course, Mr. All-Powerful," Zuko answered sarcastically.

"Enough!" Kasia snapped. "If I'm going to be up this early, I am most certainly NOT going to listen to you two." Going over to Kayda, she climbed into the dragon's saddle. She returned with a small bad over her shoulder, and a full coin purse in her hand. Throwing it to Numair, she said, "Let's go. If anyone needs help just call out for Kayda, mentally or verbally. She'll hear you, but get out on your own if you can. I don't want her exposed unless necessary. There's no need to meet back here until dark considering we can't safely leave until then anyways. And stay together."

"Yes, Master," Lessa responded sarcastically.

"Hey, one of us has to set some rules around here," she replied as she and Numair disappeared into the wood. _Kayda, make sure to listen for us and stay here unless you're needed._

_Of course. Be careful, you don't have me to watch out for you._

She laughed, causing Numair to look over at her curiously. _I'll be fine Kay._

"So what are we going to do all day?" Numair asked.

"First, we're going to find you a decent Fire Nation outfit. My brother's is horrible. No fashion sense at all. At some point, we'll get your swords. That could take awhile, since I don't know where to go to find good swords."

"Where's all the money from?" he inquired, pointing to the coin purse that not resided in his pocked.

"Osha family treasury. I made sure to bring plenty of money, most of it in Fire Nation currency."

The reached the road and followed it the short distance to the city gates. Since it was early, only a short line of people waited to get through the gates. Soon they made it into the city. Fire Nation soldiers were everywhere, going in and out of shops, patrolling the streets. Looking around, Kasia saw very few men older than her who weren't in Fire Nation uniform. It seemed that all male youth joined Ozai's army or navy.

"Let's go," Kasia said, grabbing Numair's hand and pulling him through the city streets as she looked at the shops lining the roads. Finally, after she found her way into the richer part of the city, she found what she was looking for. The store's sign read Tieanra's Tailors. Opening the glass door, she went inside, Numair behind.

Inside were all sorts of clothing styles, men and women's alike. Suddenly a lady appeared from between the clothing displays. "Hello, welcome to Tieanra's Tailors. I'm Tieanra. How may I help you?"

"I need new clothes," Numair answered as Kasia studied the shop owner. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, small streaks of gray starting to appear. Her eyes were the typical Fire Nation amber, which made Kasia hope that Numair's eyes wouldn't be noticed.

"Of course," Tieanra replied. "Feel free to look around. The changing rooms are right over there," she continued, pointing across the shop to two doors. "And if you need anything fitted, please let me know."

"We will, thank you," Kasia replied, grabbing Numair's arm and leading him away from Tieanra. As he started looking through the clothes, she said, "I feel so stupid."

"Why?" Numair asked, picking up a part of loose black pants, almost identical to the brown ones of his Water Tribe attire.

"Your eyes!" Kasia exclaimed. "I didn't think about them and if someone pays close enough attention and notices them, we're in trouble!"

"Yes, I know," Numair replied, going over to the changing room, pants in hand. "But what could we have done about it? I'll just have to be careful and make sure no one notices." Tilting his head, he kissed her on the cheek, said, "Don't worry," and disappeared into the changing room, leaving Kasia staring at the swinging door in shock.

**AN 1:**** I know it's short, and I apologize for that. I had originally planned on this chapter being long by about a 1,000 words, but this seemed like a good ending point.**

**AN 2:**** Question. Do you want me to write about each pair's day in Sinai? Give me your opinion, I'd like to know.**

**AN 3:**** Question 2. Is anyone actually interested in this story? Since Season III's came out, I haven't been as interested in writing it, but if you guys still want to read it, I'll continue to write it.**

**The Dragon Kasia**


End file.
